Taking the wrong side
by Nirain
Summary: Just a small look at John Paul's and Craig's life ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) Decided to write a short story, only few parts, I think. Just a small break after the all angst in Home Truths :) **

It was special day for Craig and John Paul did everything to make it special for him. The whole living room was already decorated with colored balloons and garlands, his favorite chocolate cake freezing in the fridge, present hidden in a save place, so there was no chance he could spot it even if for the last week he seemed to turn the house upside down to find it. Of course without mayor results. This year John Paul made sure he outsmarts him.

'John Paul did you see somewhere my brown shirt?' Craig called from the bathroom where he spent the last hour preparing himself for a party.

'You didn't take it with yourself?' He asked not surprised if his shirt was already hanging on the door, in front of his face.

'If I had it, I wouldn't ask you, would I?' He snapped irate.

'I'll try to find it.' John Paul said and reluctantly marched toward their bedroom. 'But don't you dare to sneak into living room and search for present, Craig. You'll get a slap.' He warned him and with a small smile opened the wardrobe. He already check the half of it, when he heard disturbing noises coming out from their small garden, on the back of the house. He threw some old sweater on the floor and unsurely approached the window. This time someone was definitely giggling outside the house and John Paul was sure to whom the voice was belonging.

He wanted to kill them, slowly and painfully.

'Do you know what time is it?' He asked in harsh whisper as he managed to open the window and look at both man carrying something big in hands, staring at him with guilty faces. He almost forgave them…Almost.

'Almost five?' Spike asked him glancing at his imaginary wristwatch with a stupid grin on the face.

'And at what time you should be here?' His fingers tapped nervously on the windowsill as both men tried to set up the common version.

'At six?' Jake tried without successful.

'The party is starting at seven. Craig is still in the house.' He snapped at them, irate. 'He can't see you now!'

'We only wanted to set up everything, before you two come back, okay?' Jake raised his hands in defense. 'We're doing a favor for you two.' He recalled him.

'Fine…But what are you carrying on? Is it present for Craig?' He frowned his eyebrows as he watched carefully the big, flate thing wrapped with a florist paper with a big, ugly pink loop on the top. 'It's a desk?'

'It's from Frankie.' Spike replied with a sly smile. 'She bought a bunk bed for you. Just need to put everything together. I saw instruction, it shouldn't take you more than whole day.' He informed him kindly with cheeky smile.

'But we don't have two kids.' He noted, raising eyebrow. 'We don't need a bunk bed, unless she thought it'll be good for me and Craig.' He added, wouldn't be surprised if Frankie fall in such stupid idea.

'It's not my problem. I'm only deliver.' He replied with cheeky smile and winked toward Jake. 'But if we think how _active_ you two are, I wouldn't be surprised to see another one in the nearest future.'

'Shut up, Spike.' He snapped embarrassed, while Jake shot the man dead glare. Let's say there are some things, your older brother doesn't want to know about. 'Just stay quiet and wait until we don't go. You can manage it?'

'Sure, we can.' Jake stated and causally leaned against Frankie's present.

'John Paul you found my shirt?' He sighed as Craig's annoyed voice reached his ears.

'Almost!' He yelled back and quickly emerged toward the wardrobe to find a cloth, before Craig decides to do it personally.

* * *

John Paul grabbed the keys from the car and emerged from the cabinet as the first, while Craig was still watching himself in the mirror and checking if everything was in the right place. John Paul decided to not comment, knowing it's a special day for him, and at least one day in year he can be really nice for him and keep remarks for himself.

'Do I look good?' Craig asked him, unwisely going on a very slippery topic.

'You look fine, babe.' He assured him with false smile, hoping he wouldn't sniff out his lie. It wasn't like he looked bad. No. The truth is, there was only one thing ruining his whole image. Very _visible _thing, and that's the problem.

'The idiot is going to be there, too?' Craig asked drily, screwing his face slightly.

'Don't be rude, Craig. Recently Spike was very nice for you.' He recalled him. 'And you two even bury the hatchet.'

'Yea, I remember. I was so drunk that night, I couldn't handle to go back to home on my own.' He replied sarcastically, finally leaving the mirror in peace.

'Try be nice and don't ruin the party.'

'It's not a party, only nightmare. My each birthdays were ending with some catastrophes.'

'Stay positive.' He retorted with a warm smile and kissed him shortly. 'Now, move. We're already late.' Craig growled behind his back, but obediently followed him.

They reached the living room, when they spotted two persons sitting on their couch and chatting with pints in hands, like they were in some bloody pub. John Paul gnashed his teeth irate.

'If I knew it's costume party I would chose something adequate to situation.' Spike said for a welcome with cheeky grin as he noticed Craig was wearing his old cardigan with snowflakes. 'Nice cardi.' Craig sent him a cold look, immediately tensing.

'I know we're very traditional family, Craig.' Jake decided to continue. 'But do you really have to wear this cardigan every year?'

'And can you two just shut up?' He asked annoyed. 'I didn't know you two become friends.'

'We're not friends. Spike just help me to carry for you…'

'A table.' Spike came into his word, before John Paul could strangle them. 'It's gonna be a lot of food and John Paul was worrying, there won't be enough place for it.'

'So where's this table?' Craig asked wisely, looking around the room.

'In the garden. I'm sure they'll bring it inside, before we come back.' John Paul said with soft smile. 'Can we go, now? Don't try to set the fire, okay?'

'Sure.' Spike nodded with a smirk. 'Have a fun.' Craig glanced at him suspiciously.

'That was close!' Jake chuckled when the door closed behind two men and they left alone.

'You and your big mouth.' Spike rolled his eyes and took a gulp of his pint. 'You're lucky John Paul didn't kick you on the ass.'

'It's not like you ever complained.' Jake stated with a big grin. 'You think they noticed something?'

'Don't be silly. John Paul is too busy fussing around Craig, while Craig wouldn't even know he has face, if it doesn't look back at him when he looks into mirror.' He snorted.

'Don't be so harsh for him.' Jake smirked.

'I'm not.' He mumbled, but Jake still staring at him. 'Fine. I'll try my best, okay?'

'Good.'

* * *

Small girl with a ponytail was biting down on the hardcover book as her big blue eyes watched her grandma pacing around the room, trying without successful zip her turquoise, tight dress. She dropped the book on the carpet and on all fours chased after her.

'Where are you going, pumpkin?' She looked up and showed her all teeth in smile as her aunt stopped above her and eyeing her up with curious.

'Stop calling her pumpkin, Michaela.' Myra said to her as she approached them. 'Put her to pen and help me with dress. I can't zip it up.' She ordered.

'Wouldn't be easier if you change the dress or lose few pounds?' She asked annoyed and reluctantly picked up her niece from the floor. 'When John Paul is going to take her back to home? She's like a dog. Biting down on everything she has in hands.'

'She's small kid, stupid cow.' Mercedes snapped at her as she came to the living room, trying to find earings. 'You weren't better in her age.'

'Eww…She's dribbling!' Michaela screwed her face in disgust and quickly put her in the pen. 'I can't show like that to Soony.' She moaned, irate as she noticed few wet stains on her new dress.

'You're still seeing with him?' Myra asked her sharply. 'You forget how rude he was to your brother?'

'I don't care. We're together and you have no choice but accept it.' She retorted with a smirk and moved toward the stairs. 'So, when John Paul is going to take pumpkin?'

'Tonight.' Mercedes replied, rolling her eyes.

'Oy, where are you going?' Myra called after her. 'You suppose to help me zip my dress!'

'Mercy can do that!'

'I'm going to take Lynette for walk.' She announced as she wore her earring and quickly picked up the laughing toddler.

'Since when you look after kids? You never liked them.' Myra asked annoyed, putting hands on her waist.

'Malachy is outside.'

'That sounds more like you.' She stated and shook her head. 'Michaela, come down! Otherwise you can forget about going anywhere!'


	2. Chapter 2

**New short part :)**

'Where exactly we're going?' Craig asked impatiently as he watched unfamiliar area skeptically.

'It's surprise.' John Paul replied with mysterious smirk and turned into side road covered with sand and stones.

'You know, we already prepared party in our home?'

'Can you stop sulking, Craig?' He asked him with a deep sigh. 'Like I said it's surprise and don't worry we're going to be in home on time.' He assured him and briefly glanced at his tensed face.

'You bought me a house?' He starts guessing.

'I'm not enough rich to buy you a house Craig.' He said with polite smile. 'Besides we already have one.'

'I just thought you want to move away from our families.' He explained with disappointed mine. 'It's not like Myra and mum visiting us only every week. Every time I come back from work they're already there.'

'I'm not happy bunny, either.' John Paul said drily, rolling his eyes. 'At least once I would want to spend my time after work alone with you and Lynette.'

'Maybe we move to town?' He suggested, staring at him with hope.

'And live in small flat? Are you serious?'

'It was only suggestion.' He rolled his eyes and again looked around. 'Can you tell me now, where we're heading?'

'We're already on the place.' He smiled and parked his car outside white, futuristic block surrounded by fruit trees and a bed of roses, placed on the edge of cliff. 'Come on.' He urged him as he walked around the car and jumped on the stone patch leading toward the glass door.

'Where are we? You booked holiday for us?' He asked puzzled as he looked around.

'First floor.' John Paul said with grin and ran toward the stairs.

Craig held his breath when John Paul opened the middle door and he stepped inside the spacious room with stylish desk in the corner and few wooden cabinets standing along the west wall. There was no south wall, only big tile of glass instead, outgoing directly on the bay. It looks marvelous.

'Do you like it?' John Paul asked with a big grin as Craig walking around the room, watching every small detail.

'I love it.' He admitted with a wide smile. 'But what is it? If it's not our house, then what?'

'For the last months you were keep talking you want to start your own business, so I thought I could help you fulfill your dream.' He replied with a shy smile. 'I saw advertisement in newspaper and when I saw this place, I just had a feeling you'll like it. You have fantastic view on the bay from the windows, and there's gonna be gym and buffet below and you have shop in the corner.' He start babbling, pointing in different directions. 'So you'd have everything you need, I think.'

'It's amazing.' Craig came into his words, grinning excitedly. 'You know I love you, right?'

'I think so.' He murmured with a small smile which widened when Craig approached him with big steps and planted long kiss on his lips. 'I love you…I can't believe you bought it. Can I already move in?'

'It's yours.' He handed him the keys with a wink. 'We need to look around for some furniture.'

'Just need to buy two chairs for clients and swivel chair for me. Don't need nothing more for now.'

'What about photocopier?' He asked, raising his eyebrow. 'I think you'll need one, Craig.'

'I can take ours.' He shrugged. 'What is behind this door?' He asked with curious as he noticed the wooden door.

'Toilet.' John Paul replied with a sly smile. 'And your second present which is impatiently waiting for you.' Craig grinned rub his hands. 'Shall you open the door?' He didn't has to say it twice. In twinkle of eye he approached the door and opened it widely. John Paul chuckled slightly, when Craig yelped in surprise. 'I'm guessing you like your presents.'

* * *

'John Paul hired a DJ?' Frankie raised her eyebrow questioningly as she walked through the threshold and her eyes caught familiar silhouette. 'Where is he going to play a music, then?'

'He's not here because of job, mum. He's John Paul's friend and get invitation.' Jake explained her kindly and took carrier bags from her. 'Where's Jack?'

'In the car with Barry. They're taking care about glasses.' She replied with distance and eyeing up Spike unfriendly as he joined them and welcome with friendly smile. 'Can you help me with the cake, Jake?'

'I thought John Paul already has cake for Craig.' Spike said confused, unsurely glancing at other man.

'Yes, from bakery.' She said giving them knowingly look. 'Mine I made with my own hands. Craig's favorite.'

'Don't think Myra and John Paul are going to like it.' Jake mumbled with a sigh and reluctantly followed her to the kitchen.

'I don't care what they're going to think.' She suddenly snapped and put the cake down on the cupboard.

'You really want to start a fight with Myra on Craig's birthday and ruin his all party?' Jake asked her harshly, didn't understand why she was so angry.

'No, but her son is asking for it.' She retorted and opened the fridge. 'Did you see what's he going to serve for a dinner? What kind of salad is it?'

'Mum!' He snapped, finally catching her attention. 'What's going on? I thought it's already good between you and John Paul. What's bite you today?'

'Well, I already get used to him and even like…but today I know I did wrong. He doesn't deserve to be my son in law.' She said irate and start removing some things from carrier bags.

'You just came here, so what could happen to make you change your opinion about him?' He asked puzzled and glanced above the arm toward the living room where Spike was searching for some disc. 'You talked with John Paul today?

'No. And I'm glad I didn't.' She snapped, confusing him even more. What the hell was going on here? He wanted Spike to catch his stare and hurry with help, but still he was too busy with discs, to notice there was something wrong.

'Can you just explain me what's happened, mum?' He asked, losing his patience. 'I don't let you destroy my brother's party.'

'It's obvious! Don't you see it?' She suddenly scowled at him, staring at him with wide opened eyes.

'What see?'

'Spike!' She exclaimed and this time Spike's head jerked up above the table. 'Just explain me why John Paul would invite his ex, if there's nothing more between them, eh?' She asked in confidential whisper.

'You think John Paul is cheating on Craig? With Spike?' He frowned. 'Don't be ridiculous. They have a daughter and don't see a world beyond themselves.'

'So why he invited him?'

'Spike came with me. I invited him.' He said with nervously glance toward the man who was openly watching them now from his place. 'Really. You can ask Craig.'

'What?' She frowned. 'Why would you invite him? You two are friends? Since when?'

'Recently we hang up together. Sometimes going out for drinks with Craig and John Paul, but he never did any move on him. I swear!' He quickly explained, he was already sweating.

'It's fine, but….' She stared at him with unsure. 'You never liked gays and Spike is one of them.' She noted.

'It's a long story.' He smiled slightly. 'I just found out he's a decent guy and decided to not think about him...in this _category_.'

'Strange.' She stated and gave him another long look, before she turned back toward the fridge. 'Can you hand me my pork chops? They should be in second bag.' She instructed.

'Yea.' Jake replied quietly and gulped nervously as Spike caught his eyes and smiled seductively to him, before he winked and bite down on his low lip.

'Jake, did you hear me?'

'Yes, mum.' He replied with quick smile and quickly hid the door with his back before his mother could notice Spike and his very seductive moves. 'You heard Sarah Barnes is coming also?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Small update :)**

'He has your basset's eyes and teeth.' John Paul clenched his jaw as Michaela decided to share her opinion about new member of family.

'Craig was the same small as a baby.' Steph teased, behind Myra's back.

'We have to admit, he all looks like you, Craig.' Mercedes stated with a smirk as man wrapped his arms protectively around his _baby_. 'Isn't he mum?'

'It's rude to compare Craig to a dog. Especially if it's domestic mongrel.'

'Yea, thanks mum.' John Paul snapped and grabbed Craig for elbow to drag him to living room, before they ruin his big day. 'Don't worry about them. They're just teasing you.' He said with soft smile.

'I don't see nothing funny in that. It's just a dog and they're laughing like I'm doing a big fuss like he's my baby.' He rolled his eyes and put the small, brown puppy in the basket, in the corner of the room. 'Poor babe, isn't going to get a proper sleep tonight.'

'He'll be fine, Craig.' John Paul assured him amused and looked around people crowding around the room.

'I can't wait till Lynette sees him.' He said excited. 'She loves animals. Just imagine them both running through the garden, playing soccer.' He grinned.

'Craig, really, I don't know if it's good example.' He stated carefully, not sure if he should feel offended cause he compared their daughter to a dog, or he made a kid from his new dog.

'Why not? When we had dog, he always taking care about me as I was the youngest.' He said puzzled. 'It was his instinct. Mum just knew he won't hurt me and could take care about other stuffs than babysitting me and Steph for whole day.'

'Ah, nourished by she-wolf.' Spike's cheeky voice rang behind his back. 'How nice.'

'You want something, Spike?' John Paul raised his eyebrow questioningly, wanting to get rid of him, before he irate Craig more.

'Your mum's asking if Craig can blew the candles on his birthday cake, cause everyone's already hungry.' John Paul closed his eyes for moment.

'Oh, great.' Craig snapped outraged. 'They think they're in bloody pub?'

'Okay, I'll talk with mum, and you just…'He glanced at grinning Spike and then back at Craig. 'Find Malachy and take care about Lynette. You wanted to show her a puppy, didn't you?' He smiled sweetly and improved his hair.

'Are you afraid to leave me with your husband alone?' He asked teasingly.

'Maybe you'll take care about music? I'll show you CDs.' He quickly offered and didn't wait for his answer pulled him toward the middle of the room.

'Alright, son?' Craig smiled slightly as Jack wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pushed a tray with glasses of champagne toward him. 'Take a glass.'

'Yea, thanks. It's okay.' He mumbled and took a gulp of cold liquid. 'Where's mum?'

'She's taking care about dishes I think. Sarah and Carmel offered her help, but not sure if she let them touch at least one plate.' He chuckled slightly. 'You know Frankie.'

'Sarah is here?' He asked surprised.

'She came along with Nancy and Hannah…You didn't invite them?'

'Didn't think they would come.' He shrugged and took another gulp of his champagne. 'I'll go for Lynette and I think we can start. Since what I see everyone's here.'

'Sure, son. In the meantime I'll give everyone drinks.' He patted him on the back and disappeared in the crowd, while Craig glanced yearningly toward the door of the bathroom. He'd give anything to hide there and wait until the party's over.

* * *

'Mercedes, what's wrong with the cake?' Myra asked as she already ended making a place for the birthday cake and nervously was waiting for her daughter to remove it from the fridge.

'Nothing, I guess.' She shrugged puzzled and put the cake on the blade.

'So what took you so long? Everyone's waiting, love.'

'I didn't know which cake remove.' She replied and opened the door from the fridge. 'See, mum? There's another cake, looking the same like this one. What it is about?'

'John Paul forget he already bought one?' Michaela suggested as she came for meals to serve on the table. 'Frankie needs more plates. Would you hand me some?'

'What you mean by two cakes?' Myra asked annoyed, ignoring the youngest completely. 'John Paul bought one cake. I'm sure of it.' She said firmly.

'Well, cake couldn't reproduced spontaneously, right?' Mercy gave her long look. 'We have two chocolate cakes, looking the same, mum.'

'And what about my plates? Frankie is going to make a fuss around if I don't come back soon.' Michaela whined.

'Will ya just shup up?'

'Girls, calm down. Now most important thing is to set up why in the fridge are two cakes and which one we should serve.'

'Maybe someone bought one without John Paul's knowledge.' Michaela rolled her eyes. 'It's only cake! It doesn't matter which one you're gonna give this troll.'

'Of course it matters!' Myra yelled at her at the same time as John Paul came in. 'Thank God you come, love.'

'What's going on, mum?' He asked nervously, looking around their faces. 'Well?'

'Well, someone made a joke and bought the same cake as you, John Paul.' Mercy informed him with a smirk.

'It's not possible. Only I was in the kitchen all the time.' He frowned. 'No one else has keys from our house.'

'Maybe it was Craig?'

'Don't be stupid, Michaela.' Myra scowled at her. 'I'm sure there's some good explanation.' She stated. 'You said love, Spoke stayed in home when you two go to see Craig's present, so maybe it was him?'

'Jake would never let him destroy Craig's party, besides he's not that malicious.' John Paul replied with a sigh.

'You didn't hear me?' He almost jumped as Frankie's shrink voice rang behind his back as she popped her head into kitchen. 'I told you we need more plates.' She snapped at Michaela.

'I'd bring them, if mum wouldn't make such a fuss around one more cake!' She whined and crossed arms against chest. 'It's not a big deal. The both will be eat out, before you even notice it!'

'For me it's important.' John Paul mumbled and ran hand over his hair as Mercedes removed another cake.

'What's the deal with cakes?' Frankie asked annoyed. 'Can you talk about it somewhere else? I need to finish everything before Craig sits down the table.'

'He won't sit on his bloody ass until we set up which cake is mine.' John Paul snapped, outraged, making his mother-in-law snort indignantly. 'I really don't know who else could bought a cake behind my back.'

'Me.' Frankie suddenly announced, proudly. 'It's my son's twenty five birthday and he deserves to get his favorite cake. I spent all day making it.' John Paul clenched his fists.

'I thought we already set up it was me who buy the cake, right? And now I finds out you made one behind my back! How the hell I'm going to feel now?' He asked irate.

'Calm down, love. I'll take care about her.' Myra gently patted his forearm, giving the other woman evil glares. 'I don't understand what's wrong with John Paul's cake? They look the same and I'm sure taste no different. '

'It's my son's birthday. He deserves the best.' She replied firmly.

'And he's also my husband!' John Paul shouted straight into her face. 'He's not anymore your small boy, Frankie. Just let us live on our own. Why all the time I have to fight with you about Craig's feelings?' He asked her before he stormed out from the kitchen with tears in eyes.

'Can you two for once settle down to one table without argue?' Myra asked her sharply. 'Don't you think Craig would like to see that? Maybe you don't like my son, although I don't have any idea what you wouldn't, but for Craig's Sake you could just for once shut your big mouth and both be nice to each other. World won't crash down if you show him some kind of respect.' Frankie winced slightly. 'Your son chose him for his husband, and you have to accept it, Frankie. He loves John Paul and my son loves him. They have a daughter, our lovely Lynette. Do you really want her to see how her grandma is doing everything to upset her daddy?'

'Okay, maybe I exaggerate a little…' She said calmly, a little flustered.

'A little?' Myra scowled.

'Fine. You have a point.' She admitted reluctantly. 'I'll try to be nice, but don't expect I'm going to be all in love around him. I'm doing this only for Craig and my granddaughter.'

'It's always something.' Myra shrugged and sighed heavily as Frankie nodded her head and gave her daughters long look, before she walked back to living room.

'I'm really losing nerve to this bat woman.' Mercy snarled, screwing her nose.

'We'll take care about her later. Today is Craig's day and we don't upset him and John Paul, right?'

'Right.'

'There's a chance I would get these plates, today?'

'Oh, shut up, little cow.'

* * *

Spike chuckled slightly and turn down the music as everyone start gathering around long, glassy table with Craig on the head. He reluctantly joined them in the crowd, in hand nursing a glass with champagne, and made sure he's gonna stand next to Jake Dean. He could feel how man's body tensed and was doing everything to not look at him.

He chuckled amused when Myra and Mercy finally left the kitchen and approached the table, in hands carrying two chocolate cakes with colored candies stick in them. Craig's eyebrows raised up and he glanced questioningly at his husband, looking moodily over everyone's faces from his seat.

'It means I'm going to get everything twice, today?' Craig asked cheekily John Paul, like he didn't notice in what mood he was.

'It means today is your special day and you deserves two favorite cakes.' He replied without emotions and sent him a weak smile, didn't want to ruin his good mood.

'Everything's okay?' He asked softly, frowning.

'Yes, babe. Just have a headache.' He lied and smiled once again, and focus his eyes at his plate.

'Take painkillers, then.' He advised and grinned widely when Malachy approached them and put their little daughter on John Paul's laps. 'All family in complete.' Lynette giggled slightly and hugged to her daddy as with interest she watched candles.

'How true it sounds.' Spike said in a low voice to Jake making the man shiver and glanced at him with horror.

'We talk later.' He snapped to him and put the glass down on the table, suddenly didn't want to drink it anymore. 'Spike!' He barked when man _accidently_ brushed past him.

'What?' He asked innocently, before his lips broke into wide grin. 'Isn't our sweet model?' He asked as Sarah Barnes squeezed between him and Jake with Craig's puppy in arms.

'Our resident DJ!' She squealed and almost fall down on the table if he didn't catch her for elbow in the right time. 'How nice to see you back! You're again DJ in Frankie's pub?' She asked excited.

'No, but I see someone's drank a few drinks more than should.' Spike grinned slightly as she start giggling and then puppy just slipped from her arms, straight into the bowl with Frankie's salad. 'Oops!'

'Sarah, why we don't go outside, hmm? I think Nancy thinks the same.' Jake suggested as Frankie start yelling and everyone were trying to catch the puppy before it'll reach the cakes.

'Yea, let them take care about the mess alone.' Spike agreed and dragged Sarah toward the back door, before Jake could protest. 'Jake, you're not going with us?'

'I've got him!' Michaela announced loudly as she grabbed the puppy, making even bigger mess on the table. John Paul watched everything with horror, feeling like his hands shaking with anger.

'Can I just blow these fucking candles, today?' Craig asked irate, looking around everyone's faces like he just didn't notice what's happened moment earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

John Paul downed his third drink in one swig wondering when this hell ends, as with growing fear he observed what was going on in living room. Craig with Lynette and Jack has been forced to listening Michaela's, Nancy and Sarah's howls when Spike suggested we can play karaoke and girls immediately decided to sing a birthday song for our jubilant. Of course Spike evacuated himself from the room along with four bottles of beer and Jake, before John Paul had a chance to 'thank him' for his great idea, and he didn't has to hear them.

'Bastard.' John Paul muttered irate and poured another drink for himself as he glanced first at his mum babbling about some stuffs to Tina and Carmel, before he moved his eyes at sitting on the other end of room Frankie, who was sipping her wine with Steph and pretending she has a good time. Right.

'You're gonna be drunk.' He jumped slightly as he heard Craig's soft voice behind his back and his warm hand on the shoulder.

'You're not going to listen to your birthday song?' He asked with a snort, amused, as he pointed at ladies, fighting now over the microphone.

'They're singing Spice Girls. Wannabe song.' Craig rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. 'Not my taste, sorry. More like yours.' He grinned and John Paul nudged him on the ribs.

'Hey! Do you have something to my music taste? You think you have better than me, eh?'

'Well, it wasn't me singing "hit me baby one more time" on our wedding.' He chuckled, when John Paul blushed.

'I was drunk like hell.' He mumbled. 'Besides it was all Spike's fault. It was him who encouraged me to sing something and used my state to make a idiot of me.' He sulked and crossed arms against chest.

'You managed to do it by yourself, without Spike's help.' He said amused. 'He just suggested you could sing something for me. And it was your idea to chose this song.' He pointed a finger at him.

'Carmel said it'd be romantic…'

'Not sure if she had this song in mind.' He giggled and wrapped arms around his annoyed husband. 'Anyway, everyone seemed to have a good fun there and I didn't mind to listen to you. I love your voice.' He whispered to his ear and gently kissed his earlobe, making him shiver. 'Maybe you sing something for me now, hmm? What would you say for "Oops, I did it again"?' He almost fizzled when John Paul painfully slapped him on the arm.

'Very funny, Craig.'

'I was only trying to be nice.'

'Yea, I see that.' John Paul snorted and smiled slightly as he noticed little Lynette walking toward them. 'What's wrong, sweetheart? Miss your daddy?'

'I want jelly beans.' She said with wide smile, touching his nose with her own as he picked her up from the floor.

'But I don't have jelly beans.'

'Daddy has them.' She pointed at Craig who was grinning back at them.

'So why you asked me?' He raised his eyebrow. 'Shouldn't you ask daddy Craig for jelly beans?'

'Daddy said I have enough.' She made a sad smile.

'Well, if daddy said you have enough, he has to be right.'

'But you can say daddy to give me jelly beans. He's listening you and do what you want.' She made a puppy eyes like Craig and John Paul almost start giggling.

'From where you get such information, missy?' Craig asked her surprised.

'From granny Myra.' She smiled widely and John Paul hugged her with a quiet laugh.

'I should guess.'

'It looks like everyone knows who is in charge in our home.' John Paul said amused, giving him a playfully nudge.

'Oh, great. So I don't have nothing to say in this home?' Craig almost whined, although he has amused smirk on the face.

'No.' Lynette answered instead of John Paul, making both man laughed quietly.

'Smart girl.' Craig shook his head. 'Come on, missy. I'll give you few jelly beans and then you stay with grannies, okay? Me and daddy has something to do.'

'Okay.' She nodded and let Craig took her in arms. She smiled widely and swing her legs as she wrapped her tiny arms around man's neck and let him carried herself toward his bedroom. They even didn't manage to do few steps, when Frankie crossed their patch with empty glass in hand.

'You saw your brother, Craig?' She asked, pretending she didn't notice John Paul standing behind his back. 'I can't find him.'

'He went somewhere with Spike, when Sarah and my sister start singing.' John Paul replied.

'But they're not in the garden anymore.' She said puzzled. 'I checked.'

'Maybe check once again?' Craig suggested, but quickly regretted it as he noticed her basilisk eyes. 'I just give Lynette few jelly beans and we can search for him.' He offered with a fake smile. John Paul almost growled with frustration, couldn't understand why he was letting her treat himself like a boy.

'My little princess.' Frankie said with sweetly voice. 'But don't you think she's eating too much sweets?'

'It's Craig's birthday, so we decided she can eat more sweets than usual.' John Paul replied unfriendly. 'We know how to take care about our daughter. Thanks for advice.'

'Why don't we go then? John Paul?' He asked him nervously as he felt the tension between his husband and mother. 'Would you take care about Lynette? I have jelly beans in my jacket in wardrobe. The black one.'

'Okay.' John Paul agreed reluctantly and was going to take Lynette, when they heard like something crashed and someone swear quietly not far away from them.

'Bathroom?' Craig asked confused and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

'I'm gonna kill whoever is there!' John Paul growled frustrated with hate glancing at the white door. 'Someone is making a mess.'

'Nothing to worry about.' Frankie stated, unmoved. 'I already told you both, you should change your tiles. They're old and too dark.' John Paul desired to kick her out. 'Why don't you want a green one's? I already showed you them.' She said to Craig, but he only shrugged, didn't want to argue or stand for anyone side.

'I'm sure it was a sound of broken mirror.' John Paul interrupted, deadpanned. 'The one you bought for us for last Christmas.' He almost grinned as he noticed spark in her eyes and she almost stormed toward the bathroom, wanting to kick the crap out of someone who is hiding there and ruining her things. Craig rolled his eyes and shook head at his husband, already knowing why he said it. 'Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore, do we?' He asked him in whisper with sly smile.

'Better don't want me to try this trick with Myra.' He replied amused in the same time when Frankie without asked opened door widely and shrink yell left her mouth, when she only opened her lips. 'Mum?' He asked and put Lynette down on the floor as he noticed how pale she was.

* * *

He sipped his beer and watched in silent Spike, who was chuckling slightly when Sarah's and Michaela's shrink voices came to their ears. They managed to hid behind stone fence, when they only have sniffed the coming up troubles, didn't even bother how Craig is gonna cope with three drunk women, couldn't sing correctly even one note.

'I'm gonna to lose my mind.' Spike sang quietly with a little shrink voice as he knelled down to him with cheeky grin and almost threw himself on him.

'What's so funny?' Jake asked above his bottle, feeling a little uncomfortable as man with predatory smile approached his on his knees and slipped a hand under his jacket. 'Oy! What are you doing?'

'Warm himself up?' He asked with innocent smile as he hugged to Jake's right side of body and slipped his hand further, toward man's shoulder. 'You're quiet masculine. So different from our chicken Craig.' He grinned.

'I see someone forgot about the deal?' Jake snapped and tried to escape, but Spike didn't let him.

'Exactly, Jake.' He puffed a warm air on his face as he leaned closer. 'It's not like you feel disgusted having me around you.' He whispered with a low, seductive voice before he grinned when he pulled back from him and took a gulp of his beer.

'I don't understand how the hell I manage to get into this crap.' He shook his head with a growl.

'Well, it's not like I'm fawning around your legs all the time.' He chuckled. 'You said you enjoy conversation with me and hang around the town with our friends.'

'Still, I couldn't believe that from all people, I'm sitting here with you.' He snapped. 'Like it wasn't more, cuter and good looking guys around. Maybe then I would have a chance to be in charge and stick with this deal for some time, not simmer with your company.'

'Yea, it'd be better for both of us.' Jake glanced briefly at Spike and when he noticed his sad look and understood how hurt he has to felt, he felt bad…In the end it was his fault, not his. Spike didn't push him into anything, but still they've did it. If he wasn't so drunk, maybe everything would look different and they both don't have to stick in this stupid agreement.

'I'm sorry.' Jake said quietly. 'You're right. It's not like I don't like you and don't enjoy the time I'm spending with you.'

'Oh, really?' He snorted, his one eye fixed at him skeptically.

'You could be my friend…but only _friend_. Don't think about anything more.'

'It's a little too late for being only _friends_, don't you think?' He smiled slyly and again trying to get close to him.

'Fuck off.' Jake snapped and pushed him back, making man to fall down on the bottle. Spike fizzled with pain when stream of warm blood ran down his hand, as the broken glass cut his finger.

'Damn it!' He fizzled and checked his pockets if he has something to wrap around his wound. He felt Jake's warm hand on his own as he squeezed the finger and put handkerchief around it.

'Come in. I'll take you to bathroom and we take care about it.' Jake grabbed him for elbow and help to stand up. 'Leave the bottles. Craig will throw them to the bin in the morning.'

'You're such a nice brother.'

'Shut up and move on. We can use the back door and not getting anyone's attention.'

'Fine.' Spike shrugged and obediently followed older man, at the back of house. They blindly moved along dark corridor, until Jake pushed him into John Paul's and Craig's private bathroom and closed the door behind them. 'You know where they have an aid kit?'

'I'll find it for moment.' He replied and start checking every cabinets, while Spike sat down on the edge of bathtub. 'They have to have it somewhere, yeah? They have small daughter.' He mumbled as the minutes passing away and Spike nervously tapping his knee.

'Maybe I just wash it with water.' He suggested.

'No…I have something.' Spike tensed as he noticed a perfume in his hand.

'No way! I'm going to shout.' He shook his head, but Jake was already bended over him with dangerous grin.

'It's gonna hurt you only for moment.'

'No, Jake!' He snapped, but Jake grabbed his forearm and start pushing toward bathtub. 'Please, I'll do anything.'

'You can hug to me, if it's gonna help you.' He grinned amused. 'Little baby.'

'It's not gonna help me.' He protested.

'Then what it's gonna help you?' He asked irate, losing his impatience. 'Think quickly.' His eyes widened when, Spike's left hand grabbed his for head and unceremoniously pulled him down until their lips met. He automatically wrapped arms around his waist and shyly began respond for a kiss. The bottle with perfume slipped from his hand and crashed into pieces when Spike purred quietly and pulled the man closer with arms around his neck.

They were so lost, they even didn't hear steps behind the door and when it has been opened it. It was Jake who pulled as the first as the loud music hit his ears and he felt someone's presence in the room. He opened his mouth with shock, while his mother start screaming, suddenly becoming very pale.

'Mum?' Craig asked and stopped behind her back. 'What the hell is going on here?' He snapped as he noticed two men in embrace, staring at them in shock. 'What are you doing with my brother?' Before Jake could said anything, his mother suddenly became silent and just like she was standing, she fall straight into Craig's arms. Normally he'd laugh seeing his younger brother lying on the floor under their mother and yelling at John Paul to help him and call ambulance, but in this circumstances, he just knew he's gonna be in real troubles.

'She only fainted.' John Paul growled and gave the man a long look, as they were still in embrace and it looked like they didn't think about break it. 'Can you explain me how's happened you both are together?' In response he only got a silence and full of guiltiness look from Jake's side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally manage to update this one ;) Hope you'd like it. **

Spike was clapping nervously on his hands when he and John Paul took a seat on the grey couch in John Paul's bedroom, while others were crowding around unconscious Frankie or waiting outside for ambulance. He didn't dare to look at John Paul, feeling he has to be angry as hell at him for ruining his husband's birthday party.

'I thought you want to talk about you and Jake privately…At least far away from Michaela's and Cedes ears.' John Paul broke the silence softly, making Spike finally look at him.

'I'm sorry.' Spike said quietly with sheepishly smile, couldn't manage to offer something more.

'I didn't drag you here to hear how sorry you feel.' John Paul rolled his eyes, irate. 'Can you explain me what the hell happened, that you and Jake were kissing in my bathroom? Maybe I'll surprise you, but that's the part which interested me the most.'

'It was kind of my fault…' He said evasively, scratching his head.

'Yea, I saw it was you who had arms around your waist.' He smirked amused. 'So? Are you two together?' Spike didn't answer only stared back at him, uneasy. 'Look. It'd be better for everyone if I mentally prepare Craig for such…_surprising_ news, before his fist meets with your jaw or he does something really stupid.'

'We're not together.' Spike sighed and leaned against the couch. 'It's a long story.'

'I have time.' John Paul replied with a slight smile. 'So…Are you gonna share with me how you seduced this big homophobe?'

'I used my charm.' He replied amused. 'But seriously, it was accident…I just did a really stupid thing and well…I wasn't quite honest with Jake about some part.' He admitted with another sheepishly smile.

'What you mean?' John Paul raised his eyebrow. 'Spike, what did you do?' He glanced at him suspiciously.

'Do you remember that night when me and Craig made up?' The other man nodded his head confused. 'We went to the pub and later, Jake and others joined us in…'

'Few days earlier he had a fight with Loretta and was in bad mood.' John Paul finished, intrigued. 'I remember that night. We drank pretty good, then.'

'Exactly.' John Paul's eyebrows raised up. 'Maybe I'll start from beginning…'

* * *

'Her magic wand broken up and instead of put a spell on John Paul, she got one by ricochet?' Craig sent a heavy glare to Mercedes who with crafty smile was observing along with Myra and Carmel how paramedics were carried his mother away, toward ambulance.

'Or she saw her reflection in the mirror.' Darren suggested with a sly smile.

'Would you two just shut up?' Craig sneered at them before his eyes finally caught paled Jake, standing in doors and quietly talking with Sarah. 'You don't want to check how's mum feeling?' He asked sharply.

'She's in good hands.' He replied shortly, suddenly looking very small and fragile in front of his younger brother. 'She only fainted.'

'I'm sure we can carry on the party without Frankie, Craig.' Sarah said with expert tone. 'She'd join to us when she feels better.' She added and he start wonder if she was so stupid or she drank too much this night to think clearly.

'Sarah, would you mind to go somewhere else, please?' Craig gritted his teeth. 'I need to talk with Jake privately.'

'It's rude to talk with someone in whisper at the party.' He gave her a long look. 'You know where is Spike? I want him to play my favorite song, so me and Nancy could sing for you.' She slurred with stupid grin.

'I don't know and don't care where this idiot is. Go and find him by your own, I'm sure he has to be in the kitchen or around pints.'

'I thought you changed your attitude toward Spike.' Jake chimed in, irate his younger brother even more. 'He did nothing to you.'

'He's living.' He snapped back.

'Well, it was you who stole his boyfriend, wasn't you?' He smirked, knowing he just hit his spot as he noticed grimace on his face.

'Yea, and it was you who cheated on me!' Sarah suddenly recalled him and pointed a finger at him. 'On me!' She yelled, few head turned toward them with curious.

'Can you keep your voice down?' Craig snapped to her in whisper, feeling how cheeks become burning him with fire. 'It was eight years ago, Sarah. I think we both already go through it.'

'Maybe you, but not me!' She snarled, anger written over her face. 'You twat!'

'I just knew you shouldn't drink anything!'

'Look, Sarah, can you finish this another day? Me and Craig really need to talk and you're just making a scene.' Jake asked her calmly. 'You can say how big twat and bastard he is the other time.'

'Oh, thanks, Jake.' Craig snapped outraged.

'Yea, I always can do it when there will be more strangers around.' She slurred, nodding her head few times. 'You have great ideas, Jake…Maybe for all the time I was hitting on the wrong brother.'

'Goodnight, Sarah.' Craig roughly pushed her toward the garden, while in the meantime he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him inside the house. 'I should break your hand for giving her such advices.'

'I didn't cheat on her.' He lost a breath when Craig pushed him on the couch with all force he could manage.

'If we finally sort out my past, can we focus on the present time? I think you have something important to tell me.' He fixed his eyes expectantly at him, arms crossed against the chest.

'Oh, really? Well, I have nothing to say to you.' He shrugged casually.

'So it's normal thing to see your brother locked in a bathroom with your husband's ex-boyfriend with a tongue down his throat?'

'Firstly I didn't have my tongue down his throat, we might just kissed very lightly that's all, and since you have a husband, you should be the last person making a hell of some small, innocent kiss between two drunks mate.' Craig stared at him with disbelieve.

'What? It was you who was making problems when you found out me and John Paul are sleeping together!' He reminded him.

'And I still doesn't accept it at all.' He snapped, screwing his face slightly.

'But it didn't stop you from kissing with this idiot.' He rolled his eyes.

'It was accident!'

'You enjoyed it, Jake!' He yelled straight into his face, making the older man frozen on the spot. 'If you don't, you'd never let himself wrap arms around him and almost pulled him on your lap.' He shook his head in disbelief. Jake looked down at his hands, suddenly lost in words. He didn't know what to answer him, he same has a mess in his head. 'I can understand everything, Jake, even forgive you how you treat me and John Paul when you found about us, but…' He took a deep breath. 'Why on Earth you have to fancy exactly this one pair of pants, eh? There was no more men around? Jesus!'

* * *

_'Come on, you need to drink with me! For our friendship!' Craig cried at whole pub, spilling half of his pint on the table and John Paul's trousers. _

_'Craig would you keep your voice down? Everyone's looking at us.' _

_'Let them look at us, if they want. I just want to drink with my best friend!' He replied bluntly, grinning drunkenly to the man for the other side of table. _

_'Oh, please.' Hannah growled from her seat and rolled her eyes, when Craig tilted above the table and try to wrap his arms around his friend._

_'Craig, calm down.' John Paul snapped at him, slowly losing his patience. 'You're making a fool of yourself.'_

_'Okay, I'll drink with you, just sit down.' Spike sighed heavily and reached for his wallet. 'My turn.' He added as he shook a bill in hand. _

_'Oh, how nice is he, isn't he, John Paul?' Craig said touched and kissed sloppy his husband on the cheek. 'My best friend.'_

_'It's the first time I hear, Spike is your best friend.' John Paul noticed drily, while Spike stood up and pointed at the bar. 'How the things can change within two hours.'_

_'You think I can call Adam to join us?' Sarah asked not less drunk than Craig, shifting uncontrollably on her chair. _

_'I don't think one idiot more would make a difference.' Hannah stated, staring at Craig warily._

_'Thank you, Hannah.' John Paul said sarcastically and grabbed Craig for his elbow to keep him on the place. 'You're not going anywhere. Spike can take care about pints by himself.'_

_'I can give him a hand. We all need another round.' Jake offered and on a little unsteady feet stood up. _

_'No!'_

_'Oh, yes!' Sarah cried happily. 'We need to celebrate my promotion.' _

_'You've got your promotion two months ago.' Hannah reminded her, giving odd look. 'And you're totally drunk.'_

_'Okay, we're buying the last round, right? Jake, you're ready?'_

_'Last round?' Craig exclaimed. 'Oh, come on! It's not even midnight, yet.' He threw hands in the air. _

_'Exactly Craig.' John Paul said coldly, already having enough partying. 'I think we all should slowly coming back to our houses.' _

_'Night is still young, John Paul.' Jake said with a smug grin. 'And we don't want to upset Spike, do we? He's still the only one in the crowd without his other half.' _

_'What?' Spike asked puzzled._

_'He means you don't have a boyfriend.' Craig explained with cheesy smile. 'And why is that, you don't have a boyfriend? Eh, Spike?'_

_'The guys aren't enough drunk to be attracted to him.' Jake replied with a chuckle._

_'Oy, I don't see nothing funny in that.' John Paul snapped. 'Stop hitting on him, both of you.'_

_'Well, we're in gay bar and till now, no one tried to take a hint on him.' Craig noted with a smirk. 'That's quite strange, isn't it?'_

_'We are?' Jake asked shocked, laugh dead on his lips as he frowned his eyebrows._

_'The guy who came over our table didn't ask you for your mobile phone to see what model you have, but want your phone number.' John Paul rolled his eyes. 'He had a thing to you, you know? Oh, please...You really didn't know?' He glanced at him with indulgence. _

_'Why no one told me that?' Jake yelled, pulling his face in disgust, but no one is listening him anymore. _

_'So no one fancies you, Spike.' Craig grinned. _

_'Maybe no one caught my eye.' Spike suggested with a sly smile, trying to keep a poker face, but John Paul could say by one look at his eyes, he felt touched by their words. 'Beside I just broke up with someone recently.'_

_'I know, he left you for someone younger and skinner, hadn't he?' Craig's chuckle quickly turned into fizzle when John Paul unceremoniously slapped him on the head. _

_'Well, thanks for reminder me that. That really makes my night!' Spike said sarcastically._

_'Well, it's not like you have been dump for the first time.' Jake continued breathless. 'First John Paul, then Charlie, and this one guy…Maybe there's something wrong with you? Didn't you think about that?'_

_'Ah, give him a rest, guys!' Sarah whined, making sad eyes. 'He's a good friend. Have a good heart.'_

_'Well, I think in some points, Sarah's right. We don't meet here to insult each other.' Hannah suddenly added, nervously patting the table._

_'But there's something wrong with him!' Jake repeated, laughing straight into his eyes. 'Well, he's not quite good-looking, isn't he? And these clothes…You have a challenge with Darren or what?' Both brothers laughed loudly like they said a really good joke._

_'I'm touched with your level of jokes.' John Paul said impressive, slapping his husband once again. 'You're going to stop it right now, or you're going to sleep on the couch, Craig Dean.' He treated. _

_'I was just trying to clear the air, that's all!' Craig threw hands in defense. 'Spike is my friend! I swear I didn't want to upset him. You know that Spike, don't you?'_

_'Oh, shut up, Craig.' Spike snapped at him, wanting to get out from this pub how quickly he could. _

_'Don't worry when they'd be drunk enough, someone start fancying your panties.' Jake winked to Spike and patted his shoulder. 'Well, it can be so wrong with you, can't it?' _

_'Oh!' Sarah suddenly cried, jumping excitedly on her seat. 'I have a great idea!'_

_'Which is?' John Paul asked skeptically. 'If it means another round after this one, you can already pack up your things.' _

_'No, I mean we can play something. I thought about spinning a bottle.' Sarah clapped her hands. _

_'No, it's very bad idea.' John Paul immediately said, but Jake and Craig were already very loudly enjoying her idea. 'Sarah…'_

_'I think it's a good idea. A little fun between friends.' Spike smirked. John Paul gulped nervously and shifted on his seat as he noticed a dangerous glint in his ex eyes as he fixed them at Craig's older brother. 'So we're going for these pints, Jake?' _

_'Sure, thing.' He winked, aware of what Spike planned for him. _


	6. Chapter 6

**After long break I finally manage to write new chapter ;) Hope you'd like it Xx**

_John Paul watching the spinning bottle with growing fear, afraid of what next might happen. It was Sarah turn and he was more than sure, she wished it would stop at Craig. Maybe he was too touchy and should taking everything for a good fun, but he couldn't help, but feel jealous for same thought Craig would kiss someone else than him. Especially if this person has to be Sarah. _

_'Ah, it looks like it's your turn, love!' Sarah twittered and grinned drunkenly as the bottle stopped at Spike. John Paul sighed with relief and wrapped his arm around his husband who moaned and threw hands in the air._

_'What a shame! Sarah is a good kisser, but Spike is not going to enjoy that.' Craig exclaimed, before he got a really good slap on the head from John Paul. 'Oy, for what?'_

_'You already know for what.' He snapped irate. _

_'Ah, someone is going jealous about me.' He said with teasing voice, while Sarah already grabbed Spike's face and gave him a sloppy kiss. _

_'Shut up.'_

_'Well, you were right, Craig. He's a good one.' Spike winked to her and downed his drink in one gulp. _

_'Ain't she? I have a good taste.' He patted his chest proudly. _

_'Look, Craig, I need to bathroom, can you go with me?' John Paul asked, feeling there's a right time to evacuated themselves from the table and make their way to home. _

_'Why you can't go there, alone?' He asked puzzled, giving him a funny look. 'Now, it's Spike's turn and I don't want to miss that. You never know, maybe it will stop at Hannah, and I'd just die to see them making up!' He giggled, while Hannah screwed her face with disgusted._

_'So you have to die the other day, cause now you're going out with me.' John Paul said relentless and pulled him onto his feet. 'Any complains, Craig.'_

_'Sure, boss.' He snorted. 'We'll be back for few minutes, Jake. Give everyone drinks and make sure everyone has a good fun.' He patted his shoulder as he passed by him._

_'Don't worry. I'll take care about everything.' He shouted back with a big grin, rubbing his hands. 'So, whose turn now?'_

_'Spike's.' Sarah said excited when the man casually approached the table and spin the bottle with a lick of his lips. _

_'Look, I should get going…' Hannah started, but Jake quickly silenced her._

_'Don't be stupid. It's just for fun, Hannah. Small kiss with Spike won't kill you.' He chuckled._

_'Exactly, Jake.' Spike said in a low voice and until now man noticed he was staring back at him with gleaming eyes and predatory smile on his face. _

_'What you mean?' He asked, harshly, didn't like the way he was looking at him. Was he hitting on him? If he tries something, he swear, he'll…_

_'Oh, my God! That's gonna be hilarious!' Sarah giggled loudly and covered her mouth. 'Craig and John Paul are gonna be mad they don't see that.'_

_'Don't see what?' Jake asked annoyed, feeling like he hadn't take a part in the game anymore._

_'If you don't notice the bottle isn't spinning anymore. Guess who Spike is gonna kiss?' Hannah informed him with slight smile, somehow looking pleasant. Regardless to Jake who was looking horrified. _

_'No way! I'm not queer!' He snapped and folded his arms._

_'Oh, come on, Jake!' Sarah whined and patted his knee. 'You said it's only for fun. And we're sitting in the corner, so no one notice you, if it's what you stop it.'_

_'Exactly, Jake. You same said, it won't hurt anyone.' Spike licked his lips seductively. 'One kiss doesn't make a gay of you…Unless you enjoy it, then you can start questioning your sexuality.'_

_'There's nothing to question!' Jake protested. 'I know who I fancy.' _

_'You don't have to be so abrasive.' Hannah said with a small smile. 'Like Spike said, it doesn't make you gay if you kiss him.'_

_'Oh, come on, Jake! Let him kiss you!'_

_'I'd never thought that two kissing guy would turn you on, since you were making such a fuss around when you found about Craig and John Paul.' Spike smirked and for once Sarah's excitement seemed to flew away and her smile dropped down. 'So, Mr. Dean, would you let me kiss you?'_

_'Just do it quick and before Craig comes back. I don't want him to make a laugh of me for the rest of the night or longer.' He snapped and tensed slightly when Spike suddenly crawled on the top of him with a low lip in his teeth. 'What the hell are you doing?' _

_'Kissing you…What? Are you scared of me?' He teased him, knowing he'll him do whatever he wants only to prove he's wrong. He and Craig are so easy to manipulate. _

_'Yea, sure.' Jake snorted amused, although it was hard for him to stand up Spike on himself. 'Go on, then. I'm not going to stay like this for all night, and girls are going boring, if…' He even didn't has a chance to finish, when Spike suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and unceremoniously kissed him harshly on the lips, letting his tongue slipped inside Jake's mouth. Older man's eyes widened even more as he felt Spike's hand slipping down his chest. _

_'Watch out, boys! Otherwise you'll fall from the chair!' Sarah giggled somewhere behind Spike, but Jake couldn't see her. He only could sees Spike and felt his sweet lips as he slowly plunging himself in his rich, dark eyes. He wasn't sure what exactly he was doing right now. Spike should be already pulling back from him, but he was still stubbornly sitting on his thighs and moving his hands up and down his chest, making him shiver with pleasure. It has to be the big amount of alcohol in his system. There was no other explanation. 'Maybe you need to find a room for yourself?' Sarah joked._

_He tensed when Spike murmur into his lips and he realized he was kissing back him, pushing him tightly toward himself, gently moving his fingertips over his warm, soft skin, just above the waistband. Craig laughed somewhere near the table and he automatically pushed Spike's roughly back, finally coming back to his senses. _

_'Get off me!' He snapped at him, panting heavily. _

_'There's nothing shame in admitting that you like it.' He whispered and seductively licked his wet lips before he returned on his old place. 'Your turn, I think, Jake.'_

_'Look, guys, I think we should slowly get back to homes.' John Paul suggested as he and Craig came back. 'Craig is already very tired…'_

_'I'm not.' Craig protested and giggled, already having problems with standing straight on his feet, let alone walking anywhere. _

_'I already called a cab for us. If you want Hannah we can give you a ride.' He offered with a slight smile._

_'That'd be really nice of you. I don't like to going back to home alone when it's so late.' She grabbed her handbag and stood up. 'What about Sarah and Jake?'_

_'I'm waiting for Adam. He's going to take me to his place.' She grinned. 'So don't bother about me.'_

_'Okay, what about you two?' John Paul asked concerned, didn't want Spike to get a few bruises from Jake when he decides he doesn't like gays again. _

_'I can take Jake to mine flat, if he doesn't has place to stay.' Spike offered with innocent smile. 'I live around the corner and have enough place for both of us.' _

_'Look, I have a place to stay. Loretta…' Jake argued, suddenly not enjoying the thought about spending all night alone with Spike. There was something creepy and dangerous about him. Something which makes him feel different and too openly as for his taste. _

_'You and Loretta aren't anymore together and you can't go to her home, drunk.' John Paul said firmly. 'It'd be better for everyone if you crash at Spike's flat.'_

_'He's not going to shag you.' Craig giggled amused. _

_'Until you don't want me.' Spike said quietly with the same gleams in his eyes, making Jake feel hotter and very uncomfortable._

_'I bet he'd.' John Paul rolled his eyes. 'Okay, guys, we're going. Thanks for a good night, see you later.'_

_'Yea, see you later.' Spike waved a hand toward them, before he turned to Sarah and Jake. 'So, what would you say for another round before we head off?' He rubbed his hands with mischievous glint in eye._

_'Good idea.' Jake quickly agreed and pulled back from the table.' I'll go for them.' He offered and didn't wait for response, ran toward the counter, only to be as far it was possible from Spike._

_'Isn't he sweet?' Sarah said with dreamy eyes._

_'Yep, he is.' Spike agreed with a small grin, which he hid behind his glass. _

* * *

_'Keep still, Jake! I'm not enough strong to hold you.' Spike panted as he tried to open the door of his flat and he suddenly felt Jake's body pressing at his, almost crashing him. 'And I have busy hands.'_

_'With what?' He asked smugly and cocked his head above other man's shoulder. 'Give me the keys, I'll open the door.'_

_'Forget about it. You're totally drunk.' Spike rolled his eyes and for moment he regretted he agreed to take him back to his place. After another two round he learned that when Jake Dean drank too much, he's not far away behind his younger brother. He could forget about his evil plan start pray to God to shut Jake up, before he strangles him. 'Okay, I have it.'_

_'Have what?' He asked stupidly and almost moan as Spike grabbed his arm and unceremoniously pulled inside the dark flat. 'It's quite dark, here. Where do you have a switch?'_

_'Nowhere. Go straight, toward the door on the end.' He instructed irate. _

_'How it comes you don't have a light in your flat?' He raised his eyebrow. 'It's twenty one century for God's Sake! Everyone have light!'_

_'We're heading to bed, so there's no point in switching on the light for two minutes.' He sighed heavily. 'Move. You see the door.'_

_'Well, there's something hitting my legs.' He suddenly burst in laugh. 'You have a dog? Or maybe a cat?'_

_'It's coffee-table. You're swinging on your legs.' _

_'Oh. Is it has wheels, then?'_

_'Oh for God's Sake!' Spike growled and without ask grabbed him for hand and start leading toward his bedroom. 'Here we go.' He pulled back of his hand so quickly, Jake didn't has time to stop and just unceremoniously fall down on the platform bed. _

_'Do you have a pajamas for me?' He asked as he tried to pop himself to the sitting position, but each attempt ended with hysterical laugh and he again was lying flat on the silky coverlet. _

_'I don't wear pajamas.' Spike replied and opened the commode in the corner of the room._

_'Are you sleeping naked, then?' His mouth hang opened. 'Really?'_

_'No, I wear boxers and t-shirt.' He rolled his eyes, having enough him and his stupid questions. 'I can give you a t-shirt if you want. I don't offering you boxers, cause I bet you wouldn't be able to wear them in such state you're now.' _

_'T-shirt it's fine for me.' He shrugged and reached his arms out to catch the flying toward him clothe. 'But you need to help me with it.' He grinned._

_'No way.' Spike protested. 'You're able to do it by your own…Look, I'm knackered. I want to change and just go sleep.' He sighed tiredly, but Jake seemed to not understand his issue, only waved a t-shirt with the same grin._

_'At least help me with my jacket and you can go sleep. I can make a place for you.' He offered when Spike finally gave up and sat on his knees on the bed and helped older man sit for moment. _

_'I'm not going to sleep with you in one bed.' _

_'So where you're going to sleep?' He asked puzzled and stretched his arms out so Spike could take off his jacket. _

_'On the couch?' He raised his eyebrow. 'Look, you need to pull one your arm down if you want me to strip you off.' He said annoyed. _

_'I didn't ask you to strip me off. Only to help me with jacket and maybe my shirt.' _

_'Whatever. Just help me a bit!' He pulled for one of the sleeve with such force he almost fall down from the bed as he released Jake from unwelcome clothe. _

_'Ha, I got ya!' Jake shouted amused as he wrapped his arms behind Spike's back and pulled him straight on himself so they both landed on the bed. _

_'Jake, let me go! I'm not in the mood for games with you!' He yelled irate, trying to get off from the man, but he was holding him tightly. _

_'You'd have broken neck if I didn't catch you. You should thank me.' He grinned to him and at the moment Spike lose his whole patient for him._

_'Fine. You were bloody asking for that.' He grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips with sure he'd rub this bloody grin from his face and would have the peace for the rest of the night. _

_'You're quite slim.' His eyes widened as he pulled back and instead of seeing disgust and hate writing over his face, Jake was only staring at him with curious, moving gently his hands over his waist. 'Didn't notice it earlier.' He was shocked. _

_'I thought you said you don't fancy blokes.' Spike said puzzled and sat on his heels, not sure what to think anymore about this man. _

_'Cause I don't fancy.' He replied simply and fixed his eyes with his. 'It's you who kissed me twice.' _

_'But you didn't push back.' Spike recalled him and cocked his head on the right, giving the lying under him man long look. 'Well, I would never guess that big homophobe Jake Dean would like to kiss with a guy.' He smirked._

_'Well, one kiss would not harm anyone.' He shrugged with a grin._

_'Try to remember about it tomorrow morning.' Spike said quietly to himself, knowing he's just acting so coyly and flirtatious, cause he's so drunk he probably doesn't has any idea where he is, let alone what's he doing. 'So, you wouldn't be mad if I kiss you once again?'_

_'Why would you want to kiss me again?' He raised his eyebrow, seemed to lost his courage a little. _

_'Maybe I feel lonely...And maybe fancy you?' He bowed his head with a smirk. 'But only maybe.'_

_'Well, yea. Look, we should take a nap. We both are very tired.' Spike chuckled slightly, feeling Jake would give up when he pushes at him too much. But still…it was quite funny, teasing him. _

_'To be honest, I'm not that knackered.' Spike licked his lips and pulled himself on the knees and he laid his hands for the each side of Jake's head, tilting very close over his face. He could see how he gulped nervously, his eyes widened. 'Anyway…since you're so scared of me, I maybe put something on DVD.' Jake's eyebrows frowned._

_'I'm not scared of anyone.' Got you! 'It'd be you who in the end pull back scared.' His white teeth flashed in the darkness as he grinned smugly. Well, just like Spike thought, he was too proud to pull him back and let him win. Just like his little brother. _

_'Oh, really?' He teased him with an amused snort. His smile almost died on his lips when Jake took a hold on his waist and with one swing slipped them over, so now it was Spike who lying under Jake. _

_'Now, who is scared, eh?' He shot him victorious grin. Spike wasn't sure what's he can expect right now. Was Jake planning to beat him down for playing with him? In the end he wasn't in the mental institution for nothing. He knew he can be wild and unpredictable and more dangerous than Craig, because of his body built, but he didn't think he could do something to him. Well, he already accept John Paul and Craig's relationship, hadn't he?_

_He wished Jake would pull back from him without doing any harm to him and just laugh loudly when he'll run back to the living room, on his couch, but it seemed like he has different plans. He shook slightly, when he moved his hand toward his face. He closed his eyes expecting the blow, but the only thing he felt it was a gently touch of his fingertips on his right cheek. _

_'Scared you?' He wasn't grinning at him anymore, only gently smiling, trying to calm his nerves with gently brushes of his fingers on his cheek. 'You look sweet, when you're scared.' He chuckled slightly._

_'Can you let me go?' He asked him quietly, knowing he just lost control on his own game. _

_'Why would I do that? Maybe you need a little lesson, before you go down the town and tell everyone I'm a gay.' _

_'Please, Jake. I don't tell anyone about that, I swear. It was only game.' He tried to push him back, but Jake quickly grabbed his wrists and put the for the each side of his head. 'Please.' He tried escape, but even when the man was drunk, he still was very strong and he didn't has any chance with him._

_'Just look at you. You were so cheeky git for all night and now you're trembling.' _

_'Please.' He begged him, his eyes widened with fear. _

_'Please, what?' He asked teasingly with a small grin. _

_'Please, let me go.' He said quietly, looking straight into his eyes. 'You won. I'm scared, now let me go.'_

_'The problem is I changed my mind.' He chuckled slightly. 'I don't want you to go.'_

_'I beg you, Jake. You're hurting my wrists, I just want to go sleep.' One tear escaped his eye, when the man above shook his head, and he was almost sure Jake is going to do something nasty to him for tonight's game he was playing with him. He should know it was mistake and it wouldn't end good for him. _

_'Don't cry, I'm not gonna hit you, if it's what you're afraid of.' He whispered softly and kissed his salty cheek, confusing the younger man even more. _

_'So what do you want?' Spike asked him with more forceful voice and shivered when Jake planted few, soft kisses on his cheek. _

_'Small wrestling?' He chuckled amused. 'I don't know, yet. First you need to calm down.' He smiled softly and kissed softly his lips. 'But I'm not sure how I'm gonna do it. You seemed to not believe my words.'_

_'If you keep going on with that, I'd maybe calm down a little.' He replied quietly and felt a shiver of excitement going along his spin. _

_'With what?' He asked teasingly, although they both knew the answer. Spike lifted his head from the bed and crashed their lips together. As the kiss deepened his felt how Jake released his wrists and let him slip them down, one of them ran up older man's shoulder when the second disappeared in his hair. He smiled to his lips when Jake flipped them over and Spike was again on the top of him. 'You can go now. You're free.' Jake whispered and laid his hands loosely on his hipbones, letting him know he doesn't has any control of him. But Spike didn't think about pulling back. _

_'Shut up, Jake.' He murmured and start unbuttoning his shirt while his lips kissing the flesh whenever he reached. He liked the way Jake gently massaging his back, pulling him softly toward himself. 'I guess you like it, don't you, Jake?' He whispered and grinned to him. He'd never guess that this night would ever end like this._

* * *

'So you slept together?' John Paul asked, still couldn't believe in that. He'd never guess Jake would sleep with another man, and now, he learned he already did it and with his ex. Life can surprises you, eh?

'Well, not quite.' Spike replied evasively with sheepishly grin.

'Well, Spike, there's only two options. You slept together or not.' He raised his eyebrows amused.

'We kind of made up fairly far…'

'But Jake ran away.' John Paul smirked.

'No, he didn't.' He shook his head slightly, surprising the other man. 'Something else interrupted us.' He smiled slightly to himself. 'God, it's embarrassing.' He hid face in hands.

'What did you do?' He raised his eyebrow in the same time when something crashed in the next room and they both could hear Craig's and Jake's voices. It looked they were arguing about something. 'Great. It looks like Craig already knows about you two and Jake decided to broke something in his anger.' He rolled his eyes.

'Oy! It could be your Craig.' Spike protested. 'Why everyone's blame Jake when something bad happen?'

'And since when you're defending him so much?' John Paul smiled softly when Spike blushed slightly under his piercing eyes. 'Oh, it looks someone has a crush here.'

'I just like him. We're mates, that's all.' He mumbled and shifted on his seat. 'Jake would never reciprocate my feelings, so why would I fall for him?'

'Spike…'

'Okay, maybe a little.' He sighed frustrated as John Paul grinned to him. 'He's different when you know him better.' He added quieter.

'So, you're a couple, then?'

'No.'

'So what is it?' He asked confused. 'I saw you kissing.'

'Well, I used his acknowledge about something.' He bite down on his low lip. 'I made, like I thought firstly, a good, evil plan to punish him for being jerk toward me the night before, but now…I'd give anything to turn the time back. I really don't know what I was thinking, then.'

'So I'm taking it didn't end that night.' John Paul gave him a soothing smile.

'No, it was only beginning, I think.' He sighed and clapped his hands. 'Do you have something strong to drink?'


	7. Chapter 7

'_Jake?' He whispered softly as he stop placing kiss on man's chest, feeling that he stopped moving his hands along his spine, although he was still keeping him in tight embrace on top of himself. 'Jake?' He repeated, louder this time and jerked his head up to might see man's face. 'Something wrong?' He frowned his eyebrows as incoherent sound left Jake's mouth and he gently moved under him, letting his one arm lazily slipped from Spike's back, straight on the soft material of quilt. _

_He couldn't hide his disappointed as he leaned closer to his face and understood that Jake wasn't crying, chuckling or choking right now, only simply sleeping. So that's enough about excited night with Craig's brother. _

_'I don't believe you just asleep during are make up.' He growled frustrated, panting slowly. 'Was I rubbish?' He chuckled to himself for such a thought and sat down on his heels as he laid his chin on his hand and for moment watched Jake's calm face. 'Sleep well, Jake Dean.' He sighed heavily and looked around the room, wondering if he should go back on the couch or maybe stay here a little longer. In the end it's not very usual thing to have an attractive guy in own bed. _

_'Oh, fuck it.' He growled and undressed himself from the jeans, since his t-shirt was already laying cramped on the floor, as Jake decided he has way too much clothes on himself. He also, although with some problems, get rid of Jake's shirt and vest and jeans, and when he made sure he did everything he has to, he laid down very close to Jake's warm body and covered them both with a coverlet. He murmured softly as Jake's arm automatically slipped around his waist and he pulled him closer so Spike put his head down on his chest with content smile on his face. _

* * *

_Jake mumbled something under his breath, before he lazily opened his eyes. He fizzled and quickly closed them back, his right hand covered them for make sure any rays of sun would reach them and cause another nausea and sharp pain in head. But still, even when he turned his head on the side, the whole head was pounding and the dry throat was watering his eyes. _

_He was dying. _

_'I fucking knew, I shouldn't drink so much.' He mumbled to himself, cursing himself for his stupidities. He stretched his hand out and tried blindly to find a bottle with water on the night cabinet which he always putting there before he goes sleep. But strangely there was nothing but few CD's under his hand and pack of handkerchief. He tried to sat up, but when he only lifts his head, the pain exploded in his head and he only could see stars in front of eyes. He growled and jerked on the bed, trying to do everything to get rid of this ache. _

_He swears, it was the last time he drinks any alcohol._

_He frowned as he felt a move next to himself and heard a content sigh as something moved on his chest and he could felt as something moved under his fingers. Some warm, naked skin. _

_Woman. _

_He didn't has any clue how the hell he had managed in his state picked the girl, but hell, he has done it! The evidence was nuzzling to him, and although he didn't has any clue where he found her and even didn't remember how she looks and what's her name, he grinned slightly to himself, feeling he just build up his ego. It looks like old Jake Dean didn't lose his aura yet, and he still could be charming and be in the women's centre of interest. _

_He felt as she moved in the sleep and then lifted her head in the next moment and he could felt her stretched muscle under finger pads. Well build, although she wasn't so fit as he liked them to be. He licked his lips and plastered the most charming smile he could manage on the face before he lifted his head and opened eyes to might look at his gorgeous girl. _

_'Hello, gorgeous.' He said softly and moved his eyes on the girl. His eyes widened, all muscles tensed as with not understanding he was watching his partner staring back at him with lazy smile and half opened eyes. _

_'Hello to yourself, love. Slept well?' He asked cheekily, regretting he didn't has any camera on the reach. Jake's mine was priceless. _

_'What the fuck…' He said quietly with suppressed voice. He was dreaming… He had to! _

_'Well, last night you seemed to enjoy my presence more than now.' He grinned as he pulled himself into sitting position, so Jake could notice he was only in boxers. _

_'Oh, God.' He whispered and covered mouth with hands. _

_'You said I can sleep with you, so I don't see why you're making such a fuss about that.' _

_'It's not like I don't have reason to fuss!' He yelled outraged, feeling weakly. 'We...me…I don't believe I could shagged you!' Spike frowned, his mouth hang opened. 'You used me, you sick fuck!' He suddenly snapped at him, pointing a finger at him. 'You used the fact I was drunk as pig, so you could maneuver me to your bed. What kind of guy, you are?' He looked at him with disgusted, while Spike's face coagulated, eyes shining with anger. _

_'It's not like you pushed me back.' He said back with venomous. 'You had bloody hands over me, Jake! We both wanted to land in this bed and you're not going to blame me for everything.' He should knew it would end like that. But still he was pissed off at him. He didn't has any rights to blame him for that and call names. _

_'I was drunk, so I didn't think clear!' He scowled, although he seemed to lost his courage a little. 'You used the occasion, that's all! You should leave me by my own.' _

_'So get out of my bed, dork.' Spike snapped, furious. 'I'm not going to let you insult me. I don't deserve this… You enjoyed it, but you don't have guts to admit it.' He said quietly, suddenly moving closer to him. Jake grabbed the coverlet and pulled it up to his chin, when Spike was almost nose to nose with him and these dark with sparks eyes were looking deeply into his. 'I'm sure you have to remember the party.' He said it almost in whisper._

_'Yea, and what about that?' Spike grinned. 'I didn't give you any signals.'_

_'We were spinning the bottle. You and me shared a kiss.' He recalled him with pleasure observing how man's eyes widened with confuse and fear with every word he said. 'And believe me, you enjoyed it very much.' He stared at him from half closed eyes, his hand sneaked on Jake's arms slowly teasing the skin under his fingers. 'You loved it.' He whispered seductively, noticing how Jake's unconsciously licked his dry lips as like hypnotized he was staring at Spike's mouth. _

_'It doesn't mean anything.' He replied quietly, losing his all courage and certainty. _

_'Oh, I think it means, otherwise what's we are doing here?' He grinned, and Jake hated this expression. He hated him all. _

_'I can't believe this…' He shook his head, but he didn't dare to push back from the man. 'It's not possible.'_

_'There's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone are curious about something.' Spike said softly his hand gently moved on his neck. He was proud of himself. He was in total control on this big, freaky guy and he liked it. It sounded like another good fun for him. 'You for example are curios how it likes to kiss with another guy.' He flashed him a grin. _

_'I'm not.' He argued and before he realized Spike gently touched the coverlet and took it out from his clenched fists to pull it down from his body. _

_'Sure you're not.' Spike smirked and closed his eyes as for moment they shared a soft kiss and just like he thought, Jake didn't push him back. There was something sweet about the way he was looking at him as Spike took a look at his face. He was looking like a lost boy, didn't understand what just happened. He likes him in that issue, he'd like to pull him into arms. _

_'Damn you.' Jake mumbled to his hands as he hid his face in them, didn't dare to look at other guy. _

_'Ah, there's nothing to be ashamed of.' Spike drawled with a small smile. _

_'You're going to use it against me, aren't you?' He snapped, one eye looked at him with anger. 'Tell Craig, that I'm bloody hypocrite cause I let you seduced me.' Spike licked his lips. To be honest he didn't dare to think up about something like that, deciding Jake was already enough punishment. But, on the other hand, it'd be quiet nice to have him around finger and know him better. He enjoyed his companion and not once claimed, contrary to John Paul, that for him Jake was more attractive than his young, weak brother, who was like bloody terrier barking at everyone, but not enough strong to shove someone on the next wall. _

_'We could make a deal.' He said casually as he looked down at his neatly clipped nails. _

_'What kind of deal?' He glanced at him suspiciously. _

_'I won't say Craig a word about what happened between us. It will stay between us.'_

_'What's the catch, then?' He asked knowing Spike wouldn't be so kind for him without taking anything back. _

_'Like you know and noticed very gently last night, I'm alone, and it looks like it's not going to change very soon. So, I thought…that enough punishment for you, would be if you are my boyfriend. Of course not for long, but…few weeks? Or maybe until I find someone.' He grinned slightly, while Jake stared at him taken aback._

_'What?' He snapped, confused. 'You want me to be your boyfriend?'_

_'Yhm.' He nodded. _

_'If I'd be your boyfriend, then everyone will know about us.' He noted drily. 'What kind of deal is that?'_

_'Only me, you and my close friends will know we're together.' He smirked. 'I want you to take care about me, stay on my side every time Craig would be rude toward me, do whatever I ask you, and be polite to my friends...Well, you don't want to upset me, do you? Otherwise I could slip something…'_

_'You're searching for a slave, not a boyfriend.' He scowled. _

_'Well, you can stick with my rules and be nicer to me when we're around other people, or I already can dress up and if someone asks me if I had nice night, I'd say them the truth.' _

_'You can't do it!' His eyes widened with fear, his breath become sharp._

_'Oh, I can.' He smirked and reached for his jeans, when Jake grabbed his hand. _

_'No. I'm accepting your deal.' He wanted to kill himself for his stupidities. He couldn't chose worse person than Spike to spend a night together. If he only wasn't so drunk…_

_'Are you sure?' He asked with raised eyebrow, couldn't hide the excitement he felt right now. _

_'But any kisses or sex. You can forget about it.'_

_'Okay, fair enough for me.' He grinned. 'But it does still count when you'd feel an urgent to become very close to me?'_

_'It won't happen.' He said firmly, through the teeth._

_'Sure, it won't.' He nodded amused. 'We kissed by accident. You wanted to check my teeth.'_

_'Oh, shut up.' He scowled at him and jumped out from the bed, dragging the coverlet with himself. 'Where do you have a bathroom?'_

_'On the left. Oh, you don't have to be so shy around me. It's not like I don't see anything.' He grinned as he laid flat on the bed with arms crossed under his head. _

_'It was the last time you saw anything.' He snapped and wrapped coverlet around his waist before he quickly marched toward the bathroom, chasing by Spike's amused laugh. _

* * *

'And he believed you slept together?' John Paul wasn't sure if should cry or laugh right now. 'Only complete idiot would go along with such deal.' He stated.

'I know, I'd never thought he'll agree for something like that.' He grinned, but he quickly stopped as he noticed his friend's sharp look. 'Okay, it was stupid of me, but hell, you wouldn't use the occasion to torment Jake?'

'I'd think about other way to do it.' He replied, giving him a long look, the one which he was getting from his mother whenever he did something bad.

'Fine.' He snapped and folded his arms. 'Anyway he agreed and that's how we stuck with it.'

'It doesn't explain why you were kissing in my bathroom.' He noted with funny look. 'So, Spike, do you have some feelings to our dear Jake Dean?' He grinned slightly.

'Maybe I'm a little attracted to him.' He admitted reluctantly rolling his eyes. 'He's totally different when you know him better…I think he's the best boyfriend I've ever had.' He smiled slyly, when John Paul chuckled slightly.

'I'm taking he has some feelings toward you also.'

'Nah, he's totally straight.' He shook his head, didn't try to hide his disappointment. 'My bloody lucky. Always falling in love with a wrong guys.' He sighed dramatically.

'You kissed.' John Paul reminded him with a small smile.

'Cause like always I provoked him.'

'If he's straight and don't have any feelings toward you, as you keep saying, he'd never share a kiss with you.' He said softly.

'We're just friends. He's trying to be nice to me.' He argued.

'I'm nice toward you also, but it doesn't mean I'm going to kiss with you.' He said amused. 'Just think about it, Spike. He seems to be totally relaxed around you and enjoy your company.'

'Still even if he feels something to me, there's no way we could be together.' He said quietly, his eyes fixed at the opposite wall.

'Why not? Come on, Spike, you always were the last to give up.' He growled and playfully slap his arm.

'He only agreed to this deal, because I lied we slept together. If I want to have relationship with him, I need to be honest with him.' He snapped. 'Just imagine what's he going to do to me when he finds out the truth.'

'Okay, you have a point, here…But if he reciprocates your feelings, he'd forgive you. You just need to give him some time.' He assured him. 'You think it was a simple thing with Craig?' Spike sighed tiredly.

'But what if you're wrong? He's a good friend, one of the closest I have. I don't want to lose his friendship.' He said quietly, suddenly wanting to cry with despair. 'If I only could turn back the time.'

'If you turn back the time, you'd never be so close like right now.' John Paul retorted. 'You did a very stupid thing, but it's not like you can't repair it.'

'He'd hates me.' He whispered.

'He'd be mad at you, but won't hate you.' He said firmly and glanced toward the door as Craig's raised voice rang in the house. 'If you want you can stay here and hide how long you want, but I'm going to check what's going on there. I don't want them to kill each other.' He raised up from the couch and smirked slightly as Spike quickly followed him. 'So, you're coming?' Spike only sent him a heavy look in answer and shoved hands into pockets of his jeans, when John Paul gently pushed the door.

* * *

'I really don't understand what he sees in you.' Craig screwed his nose slightly as he took a long look at his brother.

'Oh, thanks, Craig. I really appreciate it.' He said sarcastically, staring at him with disbelief. 'Anyway, since when you're worrying about Spike's taste?'

'I'm just surprised he'd like to be with you. That's all.' He shrugged, but Jake wasn't satisfied with his answer.

'What's wrong with me, then?' He spread his arms to show himself all to his brother. 'Are you hitting I'm not good looking?' He was clearly annoyed with Craig statement.

'No, course not.' He quickly assured him. 'I'm just surprised you're Spike's type. You know, the previous guy he was with was very similar to John Paul. So I take it he likes guys like them, so…I'm more Spike's type than you.'

'Are you jealous that he start hitting on me, not on you?' He was grinning like Cheshire car. 'I didn't know you have a thing for Spike.'

'I don't!' He yelled and screwed his face. 'I'm only surprised he chose you over me. It's not like I look bad or something like that.' Now Jake was laughing hardly. 'What now?' He snapped irate.

'You hated Spike and did everything to get rid of him whenever he was close to John Paul, and now it looks like he's quite attractive for you.'

'Attractive it's too big word.' He disagreed.

'Ha! But you're admitting you'd be able to fancy him. That even if you don't want to admit it, he's good looking.'

'Okay, maybe there's something about him I could fancy.' He said carefully.

'Does John Paul is still attractive to him?'

'I guess so.' He shrugged. 'He's his ex, so he has to has some feelings toward him.'

'You thought about threesome?' Craig stared at him with horror, making the other man laughed loudly.

'No way! Maybe this dork would be up for it, but John Paul would never agree for something like that.'

'John Paul maybe not, but I'm taking it means you wouldn't have nothing against that?' He was grinning widely right now.

'Course I would.' He mumbled, but his red cheeks betrayed him.

'Well, I didn't appreciate you enough, I see.' He chuckled, amused with the whole situation.

'Okay, maybe I'd be up for threesome, so what? It's not a crime.' He scowled. 'You think you're better than me? Contrary to you I have some experiences.'

'In what for example?' He snorted.

'I'd know for example how to…you know…make him feels better.' He gave him knowingly look, already red on face like beetroot.

'I guess, I get it.' He said amused, didn't understand when he's brother become so shy. 'But don't worry about that. It's almost the same like with a girl.' Or at least he thought so, since he didn't remember his proper night with Spike. Anyway, how hard it could it be?

'But still it's quite different.' He said carefully and suddenly smirked when Jake reluctantly nodded his head. 'Or maybe it was the other way.'

'What you mean by the other way?' He asked puzzled, frowning. 'We had sex, so there only one way to do it, since what I know.' He scowled.

'I meant, you could be…' He turned his thumb down. 'You know…'

'No, I don't know.' He snapped, having enough he's mind games. 'What's that mean?' He pointed at his thumb. 'Just say it loud!'

'It means that since you're new to everything, you could be…not be on the top.' He mumbled and almost immediately regret, seeing furious in Jake's eyes.

'I was totally on top!' He yelled. 'I don't believe you thought that I…'

'Well, I'd never thought you're gonna date a guy, so I think you have to forgive me my question.' He snapped back.

'I was on the top.' He repeated flustered. 'And trust me he enjoys every minute of that! He claimed that pretty loud.'

'Fine, I get it.' He scowled, irate. 'Forget about my question.'

'Good.'

'Yea….So how was it?' He fixed eyes at him expectantly.

'Was what?'

'Don't play dumb. You exactly know about what I'm asking you.' He rolled his eyes.

'Normally.' He replied evasively. 'What about you and John Paul?'

'Average.' Jake chuckled slightly.

'Average?' They both jumped on their seats as John Paul and Spike finally decided to join both men. Spike was grinning silly at Jake, while John Paul was watching without emotions his husband.

'Average…taste in clothes. You have.' He smiled sheepishly, trying to save the situation. 'But it's not like you don't have it. It's just average. But it's good for me.' Jake and Spike were laughing quietly.

'I'm touched that you enjoyed my average.' He said sharply with arms crossed against his chest.

'Everything for you.' He grinned slightly, but it didn't impress his husband.

'So, what are you talking about?'

'About clothes, our home. You know about life.' He shrugged.

'Ah, I get it, they're very typical _lad's _things.' John Paul smiled mischievously as he noticed both brothers mines dropped down. 'You had to have really passionate discussion about that.' He sat in the free armchair, while Spike threw himself on the couch, next to the oldest man.

'They're very passionate themes to talk about.' He gulped nervously.

'Oh, I bet they're. That's why you look like a tomato on the face.' Spike burst in laugh, couldn't hold anymore.

'I'm not!' He argued and felt like cheeks burn him even more. 'It was Jake who started it.' Like a school boy pointed his finger at his older brother.

'Don't blame me for that.' Jake said with cheeky grin. 'If you don't start with your questions…'

'I did not!'

'Okay, take it easy.' John Paul raised his hands. 'You don't have to jump to each other throats.'

'So, what questions he was giving to you?' Spike asked with a smirk.

'He was asking about me and you. How we're holding up.' He replied with a small smile.

'Ah, how nice of you Craig to worry about us.' Spike said in mocking tone. 'And since what I heard you have a lot to say as for a guy who has so heavy sleep.' Now it was Jake turn to blush.

'What?' Craig frowned his eyebrows.

'Nothing, babe.' John Paul replied with a smirk. 'I think it'd be the best if we check how Frankie is holding up and send everyone to houses. I'm sure, we can safely say, the party is already over.'

'Yea, it looks like that.' Craig agreed reluctantly.

'Good. So me and Spike will take care about our guests, while in the meantime you can show Jake the bedroom where he and Spike will sleeping tonight.'

'What?' Both Craig and Spike snapped, shocked.

'I'm not going to let you go in that state back to home. Spike is already drunk and needs to lay down, and since Jake is his boyfriend, I'm sure he'd like to stay with him and don't mind to share one bed.' He explained with sweetly mine, which Spike wanted to rub off.

'Course I don't have.' Jake chuckled nervously, feeling like his hands start sweating.

'But I do mind!' Craig argued. 'I don't want to listen to both of them for all night.' He whined.

'Trust me, you don't have reason to worry about that.' Spike assured him.

'Since what I know, I can have reasons t doubt in that.' He snapped back.

'Craig don't be rude to your brother. Jake and Spike are gonna stay here, whenever you like it or not. I don't care about that.' John Paul said firmly, eyeing him up unfriendly.

'But…' Craig tried to argue, but one cold look from his husband silenced him.

'Anyway, we need to talk about some things, Craig.' He added colder.

'It can't wait? Fine, we can talk whenever you want. Really.' He smiled sheepishly, didn't want to cross the line. 'I don't mind.'

'Good. Now prepare a room for our guests. I think you're able to do it.'

'Sure I am.' He mumbled, a little annoyed with the tone of voice he used to say it.

'Are you going Spike?' He smiled softly.

'Don't have a choice, do I?' He said unhappy and nudged the man on the ribs as he made sure brothers won't see that. 'I'm gonna kill you for that later.'

'Later you'd thank me for that.' John Paul retorted amused and winked to him, before he marched toward the garden.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such long delay, but I didn't have head to this story. But finally I managed to write a short part for you ;) Hope you'd like it Xx**

'You're not going to talk with me?' Craig asked gloomily as he watched John Paul from his side of bed, reading some book with a stone look on his face. 'I think we have a few things to discuss.' He continued, irate.

'Like what?' He asked without taking his eyes off from the book.

'Like this smug bastard fawning around Jake like a dog, for example.' He snapped. 'Can you at least look at me?'

'I'm reading .'

'What kind of book it is, that it caught your attention so badly, you can't talk with your husband.' He asked annoyed and glanced at the cover. 'It looks like the one my mum reads.' He frowned.

'Maybe.'

'So what is it?'

'A romance, Craig.' He sighed, tired with his questions.

'Since when you're reading romances?' He gave him a funny look. 'I didn't know you're into such things…It's quite _girly_ thing.'

'At least I can read about things I'm not able to get from you.' He fired back. 'No, that I don't appreciate your _average_ skills.'

'Ah, so that's all about?' He rolled his eyes with a sigh. 'I didn't have nothing wrong in mind, John Paul. I just said the truth. I don't remember when the last time we had sex. We never have time for it or we're too tired, and when we finally have a chance, and I'm in the mood, my husband prefers to read bloody romances!' He snapped annoyed.

'So again everything's my fault? But what about my needs, eh?' He closed the book and stared at him with anger. 'Why we always have to do what you want?'

'It's not like you always complained about that!' He said back, his hands tightened.

'Maybe because you never asked? You know how tired we're after all day in work and instead of relax we need to take care about Lynette, and dealing with our mothers.'

'So? It means I have to be abstainer until she goes to school or maybe even longer?' He stared at him with wide opened eyes.

'It's not like we have to do it once a week or more.' He snapped irate. 'And still your lame excuses doesn't explain your whole conversation with Jake.'

'Yea, it does.' He crossed arms against his chest.

'Oh, really? I didn't know Spike has something to do with our sexual life.' He was very annoyed and hurt.

'Spike?' He raised his eyebrow. 'Course he doesn't has nothing to do with our life, but unfortunately it looks like he has something to put into my brother's life.' He barked. 'Bastard. There's no more gays around to pick up, or what?'

'Threesome, Craig.' John Paul reminded him coldly, didn't let him to change the subject. 'And to be honest I don't have any clue since when Spike is attractive to you. You're acting like you still hate him.' He noted.

'Because he's not a person you'd be able to like!' He cried outraged. 'I just…' His hand moved to his neck to rub the skin.

'You just what? Tell me the truth, Craig.' There was no point in lying or try to change the subject, he knew John Paul knows him too well.

'Well, to be honest…I have to admit, he has something which might be attractive for me, but still I don't like him, and probably will never do.'

'For me it looked like you considered the thought of invite Spike to our bed!'

'I just thought that maybe you'd like to try something new, that's all!' He raised his hands up in defense. '

'To your information I don't need anyone else in my bed except you. And if you wasn't such an asshole, you wouldn't have any reasons to complain about.' He said firmly.

'Should I feel flattered, then? Jeez, I was only joking.' He quickly said as he noticed dangerous glints in his husband eyes.

'And you really wanted Spike to be that person? He's your brother's boyfriend for God's Sake!' He cried flustered.

'He's not his boyfriend!' He corrected him. 'It's only Spike's imagination that there's something more between them two.'

'Oh, right.' John Paul rolled his eyes. 'I'm pretty sure I saw Jake kissing him in our bathroom and it didn't look like he was forced to do that.'

'Spike laid his sticky hands on Jake, that's what happened!'

'Just accept the thought that your brother fall in love with other man. From all people you should understand him the most.' He sighed heavily. 'It shouldn't bother you, since you have a husband.' He noted with a wry smile.

'No way I'm going to accept his relationship with this idiot! No, John Paul.'

'Firstly you wanted drag Spike to our bed, and now suddenly you hate him so much you even can't look at him?' He stared at him puzzled, didn't understand what is sitting in Craig's head. 'What's wrong with you?'

'It's not like that! You don't understand…' He scowled and tried to lay down, but John Paul grabbed him for elbow, didn't let him to run away from conversation with him.

'Okay, so would you explain me what I don't understand? It's not like I don't have reasons to feel hurt and be angry at you.'

'It doesn't matter.' He replied evasively.

'It does, Craig.' He said firmly. 'Now, tell me what is all about with Spike thing.'

'It's nothing. Just drop it!' He snapped and blushed slightly under his intensive stare.

'Well, I'm sure it's not nothing, Craig.' He sighed and frowned a bit as something on Craig's face alarmed him, and made him think about another possibilities, which firstly he has found ridiculous and childish, but now…It could make a sense.

'John Paul today is my birthday and at least don't try to ruin my evening.'

'It's hard for me to say that, but knowing you…'

'Knowing me what?' He asked annoyed.

'The whole conversation with Jake…Are you compete Jake?' He asked carefully.

'What? No.' He protested, but his red cheeks were telling different stories.

'You have to kidding me…' John Paul stared at him with disbelief. 'I don't believe you compete with him about me and Spike.'

'It's not like that. I just…Why Jake has to be the best in everything, eh? He's so proud of himself cause he's such a good lover for Spike, why I am rubbish.'

'Oh, please, it's childish Craig.' He sighed and couldn't help but smile softly. It was ridiculous, but so much in Craig's style.

'He was almost giving me advices! Me!' He cried outraged.

'I'm sure he only wants good for you, that's all.' He gently ran hand over his shoulder. 'He didn't want to embarrass you and surely not challenge you.'

'I can't believe he's with Spike and that they both sleeping behind this wall.' He sighed and reluctantly glanced at the wall painted in the color of coffee. 'At least I hope they're sleeping.' He shivered slightly.

'Like I said it shouldn't bother you, and I really don't want to hear anything about threesomes or other things like that.' He said firmly. 'Otherwise you'll sleep on the couch.'

'Fine, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything like that. I just…sometimes I hate Jake so much!'

'It was you who started this silly game, Craig. And I still can't believe you could compete with Jake who is better lover.' He snapped and put the book down on the cabinet.

'It's not only my fault. Jake was pulling this forward…And does he really has to stay here for a night with Spike?'

'He's your brother, Craig.'

'He isn't until he breaks up with this _thing_.' He snapped annoyed.

'Spike is a nice guy. Beside it was you, not me, who two months ago was shouting to the roof he's the best friend you ever had.' He rolled his eyes. 'I don't see any problem why they can't stay for a night in our house. There's a lot of place for all of us.'

'But walls are quite thin.' Craig retorted.

'Ah, so that's what bothers you?' John Paul grinned slightly. 'I don't think Jake would be up for any activities when he's brother is sleeping just behind the wall.'

'And how do you know that? Maybe things like that won't stop him, and even if they, then Spike would do anything to change his mind. I'm sure that he again lays his sticky hands on him and maneuver him to do things, he'd normally doesn't do.' He said firmly.

'Craig, please…I'm sure they already sleeping or having a good laugh of us, since as you noticed, the walls are thin.' He smirked as Craig stared at him back with horror. 'I bet they heard everything we said.'

'Oh, fuck…' He growled and hid his head under the coverlet when John Paul chuckled lightly above him and gently massaged his back. 'I'm gonna die tomorrow.'

'If you already didn't die of embarrassment, I'm sure you won't die tomorrow.' He smirked.

'Yea, thanks, John Paul.' He snapped and turned to him with his back. 'But don't be surprised if you get a lack of sleep tonight.'

'Because, what? You're gonna harassment me?' He chuckled amused.

'Oh, shut up!' He barked at him and tried to escape when John Paul wrapped arms around him and tried to pull him into hug.

'Aww, don't be mad at me, babe.' He mocked. 'I love you too.'

'Go away.' He snapped again, but he was already in his arms and being kissed all over the face. 'Sometimes I don't know who I hate you more. You or Jake…'

* * *

'And me was thinking we're alright.' Spike grinned slightly as they heard another Craig's snap from behind the wall.

'I was mocking him all day, that's why he's so angry at you. I'm sure he'd change his mind tomorrow.' Jake assured him and gently moved his fingers across Spike's belly.

'Yea, maybe.' He sighed and with a smirk glanced at Jake lying arm with arm with him on the bed. 'Anyway, don't you feel too comfortable, Mr. Dean?'

'Well, I couldn't tell Craig we want separate beds, could I?' He rolled his eyes. 'Everything's your fault.'

'Both of us.' Spike corrected him. 'And I didn't mean the bed thing, when I asked you being too comfortable.' He smiled when he caught Jake's puzzled look. 'I have head on your arm and you're stroking my stomach.'

'I'm not. I'm just trying to stretched my fingers out.' He grinned cheekily and laid his hand flat on his abdomen. 'It make you feel uncomfortable?'

'Nah, you're just tickling me.' He said and chuckled slightly as Jake touched the skin with same fingertips. 'Jake, stop it.'

'Ah, so you have tickles.' He grinned wider and turned on his left arm so he could start tickle the man along his stomach, sides and neck. 'It looks like I find your weak point.'

'Nah, stop. Jake, stop it!' He giggled and tried to shove the man away, but Jake didn't let him, and climbed on top of man. 'You're too heavy, get lost.'

'You were annoying and teasing me for the whole evening, now it's time for payback.' He flashed his teeth in wide grin and almost lay flat on Spike, as his hands didn't stop tickling him.

'I'll do anything, just stop it!' He laughed loudly. 'I swear I do!'

'Yea, right. I already learned that your promises means nothing.' He chuckled.

'You'll leave marks on my stomach if you don't stop using your fingernails.' He patted him on the shoulder. 'Tomorrow I have a date, if you forget.'

'Oh, yea.' His smile faded a bit, and he couldn't hide his disappointment. 'I guess you really like this guy.'

'He's okay.' He sighed and bite down on his lip when Jake took his hands back. 'But I don't think it works between us. Anyway, still you should be happy. Maybe week or two more, and you're free man.' He winked to him and grinned, although he felt strange twinge in the heart as he thinks Jake wouldn't be with him anymore.

'Trust me, I am.' He tried to keep his poker face, but somehow it was very hard for him to do it. While firstly he hated this guy and wished him the worst, during last weeks, when they know better each other, he start kind of like him and get use to have him around himself. Spike was a good friend, there was no doubts about that. And he was just scared he'd lose this specific bond which ensued between them, and they won't be so close anymore. 'The quicker this deal ends, the better for me.'

'Oh, right.' Spike smiled softly to him, but Jake could noticed hurt in his voice. 'I guess it'd be better for both of us if we move into separate ways and rest from each other.' But somehow his words sounded falsely for him.

'Nah, I'd miss you.' He said with a soft smile noticing surprise in Spike's eyes. 'It's good to have you around.' He decided on a little candor with younger man.

'You'd say it back, trust me.' He tried to turn everything in joke, but Jake laid his hand on his neck and his thumb gently rubbed his jaw line as he kept smiling at him.

'I mean it.' He said firmly. Spike wanted to say something, but any sounds left his mouth. 'So…Anything serious between you and this guy?'

'Why are you asking about him all the time?' Well, good question, he same didn't has any clue why it bothers him so much that Spike has found a boyfriend.

'I'm just concerned about you. I don't want you to be hurt again if it turns out the guy is only looking for sex.' Yea, it had to be that.

'Ah, how sweet.' He said in mocking tone, small grin appeared on his face.

'So, it is something serious, or not? What do you think about him?'

'You can't give up, can you?' He rolled his eyes. 'Like I said he's okay…I don't know what say more.' He chuckled slightly. 'I just met him, Jake! It's too soon to say if there'd be something more between us or not.'

'But you have to think something more about him.' He trailed off.

'So I have to disappoint you then.' He smirked and chuckled when Jake again tickled him, before he laid flat on his back. 'Anyway, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?'

'Probably watch something in TV and eat junky food.' He shrugged. 'Don't have any date in plans.'

'I could fix you up a nice girl.' He offered, but Jake shook his head.

'I'm not in the mood for dates. I think I need some time for myself…Hmm, what's that on your neck?' He gently touched the skin, making Spike shiver slightly.

'What? I don't know. I need to look at the mirror…Jake?' He gasped when Jake suddenly laid again at him.

'Why don't we tease Craig a bit, hmm?' He asked with devilish grin.

'Well, it depends on what you have in your mind.' Spike replied carefully with a smirk.

'I have a very good idea.' Spike cried when Jake pressed his lips to younger man's neck and start sucking the skin.

'Jake, I'm gonna kill you when you only stands up!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi :) Well, I didn't update from a long time this story, so I decided to write a short, silly chapter ;) I hope you'd like it Xx**

John Paul put his pillow over his face and growled quietly as suddenly the whole room has been lightened up and he could feel how Craig popped himself to the sitting position. He pretended he's already coming back to sleep, but his husband has to sensed it as he felt his intensive stare at himself. He didn't has any choice like put the pillow aside and face Craig.

'Something wrong?' He asked casually hardly stopping himself from snap at him.

'You didn't hear it?' He exclaimed and vigorously pointed at the wall separating their bedroom from Jake's one.

'Hear what?' He was getting annoyed more with each minute.

'Spike moaned.' He said in harsh whisper and again pointed at the wall. 'They're doing it!'

'Maybe he just stumbled on something or hit the wall.' He tried to keep think reasonably. 'There has to be some simple explanation.' He added calmly, but Craig seemed to be in some kind of faze and now everything was reminding him about sex.

'I exactly know what kind of moan was that!' He hissed and clenched his fists. 'Stinky little bastard!'

'Okay, I have enough of these!' John Paul barked, losing the rest of remains. 'Get back to sleep, Craig, and don't you dare to wake me up once again! I'm exhausted.'

'But…'

'And turn off the light!' He ordered as he laid down and turned with his back toward him. He heard his quiet sulking, but he didn't turn to look at him, as Craig obediently did what he has said to him and in a minute the whole room has been filled with darkness. He smirked with gloat as he felt the man finally laid down and muttering something under his nose, he didn't make any problems anymore. 'Good boy.' He murmured to himself with a wicked grin.

* * *

It was around 2 am and half hour later, when John Paul has been woken up by a loud moan, which quickly turned into giggles. He hoped Craig didn't hear it, but he very quickly learned he indeed hear it. He squeezed his eyes as the light hurt his eyes once again this night and his husband almost jumped on the bed like he was on some bloody control remote.

'Now, you won't tell me, you didn't hear that!' He hissed just above his head. 'It's unbelievable!'

'Maybe they're playing cards, or something.' He suggested and reluctantly rolled on his back. 'Leave them, Craig.'

'They'd play cards for so long time? And why the fuck Spike would like to moan in the middle of game?' Well, he had his point.

'Maybe they just…' He didn't finish as another quiet moan and then gasp reached his ears and something banged twice on the wall. Craig's eyes were looking back at him with horror and they seemed to be even bigger as another disturbing sound came through the wall. 'Was Jake barking?' He frowned.

'Well, Mr. Wise, what would you say for that, eh? That they're playing a farm in bed?' He snapped.

'I think it's not our business. Get back to sleep and let them…well, let them finish whatever they're doing right now.' He mumbled and felt as his cheeks burned him slightly. 'I'm sure you can talk about that with Jake tomorrow morning.'

'I can't wait so long!'

'So what else are you going to do, eh?' He eyed him up irate. 'Where the hell are you going?' He asked surprised as Craig kicked out the coverlet and raised up from the bed.

'To calm them down.' He replied firmly and reached for his cardigan.

'And what would you say them, eh?' The man didn't reply only rubbed the back of his neck. 'Craig, you just can't walk into their bedroom.'

'I need my brush.' He suddenly said and grinned.

'At 2 on the morning?' John Paul glanced at him skeptically. 'You'd make an idiot of yourself.'

'I don't care. I just want them to shut up and finish what they've already started.' He said in a confident whisper and slowly moved toward the door.

'And what if you catch them in middle?' He smirked.

'What? No!' He screwed his face in disgust. 'I'd knock, before I come inside.'

'Ah, how crafty.'

'Oh, shut up!' He snapped at him and John Paul chuckled as the door closed behind him. He bet it's gonna be a long night.

* * *

Spike giggled and rolled onto his back, when Jake took his hands back and laid next to him. Their eyes met and they burst in hysterical laugh as Craig's shrink voice came through the wall. There were some rumors behind the wall and they were pretty sure that soon they'd get visitation.

'John Paul will kill us tomorrow.' Spike whispered and chuckled. 'I can't wait to see Craig's mine.'

'Me either.' Jake grinned and once again tickle the man on his right side, making him jump on the bed so his head hit the headboard. 'Sorry.' He whispered and bite down on his lip as the other man moaned with pain and touched his head.

'You want to kill me or what?' He sulked and murmured when Jake slipped his arm under his body and hugged him shortly. 'That's better.'

'Someone is very cuddling.' He teased and moved a finger along his nose. 'Sit, now. I'm sure Craig would be here in a minute.' He smirked.

'You think he just would open the door and come in?' He grinned as he pulled himself into sitting position.

'Don't think so…' He murmured in the same time as he heard a quick, loud knock on the door and moment later it has been fully opened, before they even had a chance to say something. 'Yes?' He asked with innocent mine as Craig walked inside and tensed watched them sitting on the bed, in a safe distance.

'Erm, I'm just…' He rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes slipped from Spike to Jake. 'I just noticed you're not sleeping yet, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I pop around to get my brush.' He smiled nervously.

'You're keeping your brush in a spare bedroom?' Spike cocked an eyebrow at him, smug smile crawled onto his lips. 'I thought people mostly are keeping them in bathrooms.'

'Well, I'm different.' He replied irate. 'So, can I take it?' He shuffled nervously on his feet, trying to not look into Jake's eyes.

'Sure.' His brother shrugged and watched him carefully walking toward the commode standing next to the east wall. 'Although I don't get why you need a brush in the middle of night.'

'He always wants to look pretty.' Spike grinned amused. 'I think he's Metrosexual.' He said in confidential whisper.

'I'm not!' Craig protested and slammed the drawer.

'There's nothing wrong about that, and surely nothing gay.' He laughed shortly. 'But well, it shouldn't bother you, should it?'

'Just fuck off, Spike.' Craig snapped toward him and moved back to the door, although his eyes were still fixed at both men.

'You're in mine and Spike's bedroom now, so behave!' Jake suddenly barked at him, surprising him. 'I don't want you to talk back to him like that.' Craig couldn't believe his ears.

'You need anything else?' Spike asked quietly and almost began fawning around Jake like a bloody kitty. Craig clenched his fists couldn't stand anymore his presence, especially when low murmur left his lips.

'Goodnight, Craig.' Jake smirked, when his brother just stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind himself. 'Well, it went pretty well, eh?'

'You stood on my side.' Spike said quietly, his gleaming eyes looking deeply into Jake's eyes.

'I've just sticking with the deal, right?' He smiled nervously and moved away from his warm body. 'So, we'd give them a little time to recover and then start a round number two?'

'Why not.' He shrugged and smiled slightly when Jake blushed slightly and moved on his side of the bed as he still kept feeling Spike's lingering stare at himself, making him feel uncomfortable once again.

* * *

'So how was it going?' John Paul asked with a smirk, when Craig threw the brush along with his cardigan on the small couch and joined him in the bed.

'Great.' He snapped and tugged for the coverlet to cover himself.

'They had a good laugh of you?' He teased him as he propped himself on the elbow.

'I've just got an ear bashing from Jake.' He muttered, his eyes shining with anger. 'I should behave around this idiot and he almost sent me off saying it's their bedroom.' He almost spit off the last words.

'Well, Spike is Jake's boyfriend so it shouldn't surprise you, he stood on his side.' John Paul said carefully, his hand sneaked on Craig's arm and tenderly stroked the skin under his fingertips. 'And I guess he has rights to say that to you, hasn't he?'

'It was Spike who started.' He snapped.

'Like always.' He rolled his eyes. 'I don't want to worry you, Craig, but I'm afraid you have to change your attitude toward him.'

'Why would I do that?' He stared at him in disbelief, thinking he just lost his mind.

'Because he's your brother's boyfriend. Do that at least for Jake's sake. Especially you should understand him and support him.'

'Hold on! Since what I know they're not officially together. They've just meeting from time to time, that's all.' He raised his hand. 'There's no love between them.'

'Well, I've got a different vibe from them.' John Paul replied with a smirk. 'Just try to be nice for Spike or at least don't say anything back to him…I'm sure Jake is telling the same to Spike.' He said firmly, giving him knowingly look.

'Like he'd care about that!' He snorted and laid down.

'He cares, trust me.' He smiled as Craig's one eye looked at him and there was no anger written over his face anymore. 'Tonight they both were teasing us and that's all. Normally Spike is trying to be nice to you and even chat you up.'

'And you think he's doing it for Jake?' He crumpled nervously the coverlet in his hands. 'I'd never believed Jake could be with another man, let alone with Spike!' He shook his head in disbelief. 'Did I miss something? I didn't notice there was something more going on between them two.'

'Craig, you and me have our life and you might not notice some things.' He replied softly and stroked his cheek. 'You shouldn't be angry at your brother, only talk with him like an adult man you're and tell him you're supporting him. I'm pretty sure he'd love to hear that from you.'

'I know, but it is…' He sighed heavily. 'I still remember how he reacted and what he said when he found out about me and you…'

'That's a past, Craig.'

'I know and I already forgave him, but still…No, there's no fucking way I'd accept his relationship with Spike!' He barked as another moan came through the wall and there was some banging moment later. 'They're both sick! They know we're here but it won't stop them from that!'

'They were naked when you came into room?'

'No, but what it has to do with that?' He pointed at the wall.

'Did you see two people making up in clothes?' He snorted. 'If they weren't naked, it means they weren't doing…you know. Like I said maybe they're playing in something.'

'That's the thing! I didn't notice anything on their bed, and well, I'm sure Jake was wearing only his boxers.' He said firmly and licked his lips nervously. 'Maybe they're just starting?'

'That's why Jake is barking like a dog?' Craig blushed furiously.

'Maybe they fancy things like that…I don't know! It's just...I need to go there once again.'

'And what would you say to them this time, eh?' John Paul asked irate. 'That you forgot your toothbrush? That's insane…'

'Maybe.' Craig replied bluntly and was already on his feet.

'Tell me you're kidding.' John Paul said deadpanned. 'Craig, come back to bed. I'm sure they'd be quiet soon. Maybe they're just chatting and telling jokes, okay? That's not a crime.'

'What about banging, eh? Doesn't it recall you about something?' He asked harshly. 'They're so loud, Lynette might hear them!'

'You know the bed is very old and if someone is laughing, sneezing or coughing, the headboard is pounding back and forward.' John Paul replied with matter of fact voice.

'For me any of them is sneezing, coughing or laughing.'

'Craig, just leave it, please. You'd talk with Jake tomorrow and tell him that next time you don't want them to make up when we're sleeping on the other side of the wall.'

'There won't be any next time, John Paul. Tomorrow I want them to disappear and never come back.' He snapped. 'Now, if it really doesn't disturb you, go back to sleep, while I'd take care about them.'

'As you wish. But don't try later to blame me for everything, when you make a fool of yourself.' He said and rolled on his left side as the door closed behind his husband. He was already regretting he offered them a room for a night, and probably Craig was right in a one thing. He wasn't sure if he ever let them both crush at their place once again, if it means another sleepless night and dealing with his nervous husband.


End file.
